


Compilation soirée des drabbles

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Het, Light Bondage, Moresomes, Multi, Voyeurism, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 22,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le titre l'indique, ce sont des drabbles nombreux et variés, écrits lors des soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autriche/Hongrie

**Author's Note:**

> Les soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente sont basées sur des photos. Vous trouverez celles qui m'ont inspirées pour chaque texte en début de chaque chapitre.  
> Hetalia Axis Power et dérivés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Roderich(Autriche)/Elizabeta(Hongrie) : Photo 3**

Les yeux de Roderich contemplent la baie, puis se perdent dans le lointain. Paisible, il écoute le bruit des vagues  et se laisse aller à la détente.

Elizabeta ne le voit ainsi que lorsqu’il joue de la musique pour le plaisir.

Elle n’aime pas le sentir hors d’atteinte comme maintenant.

Dans son petit monde, Roderich ne fait attention à rien et n’écoute personne… Même sa propre femme.

Dire qu’il avait râlé contre ce voyage stupide, ces vacances inutiles à la mer, ce trajet éreintant, ce sable dérangeant et cette voiture inconfortable.

Une fiat au toit trop dangereux pour regarder le coucher de soleil en amoureux!

Elizabeta se penche légèrement en arrière faisant craquer la toiture, histoire de réveiller Roderich de sa torpeur et de le convaincre encore de faire ce qu’elle désire.

Un sourire enjôleur, une main sur sa cuisse, une légère peur de tomber, un baiser.

Il est tout à elle.

Mécontent d’être observé,  elle l’entraîne à l’intérieur de la voiture.

Elle l’embrasse, elle l’excite et elle se frotte à lui pour le convaincre de le faire maintenant.

Il saisit l’occasion d’enlever leurs vêtements superflus et de s’emparer de sa féminité.

Elle ne peut empêcher un cri de lui échapper et d’appuyer par mégarde sur le klaxon.

 

 


	2. Les Alliés

**Alfred (America)/Ivan(Russie)/Francis(France)/Arthur(Angleterre)/Yao(Chine)**

**Photo 2**

**Avertissement : Moresome  
**

 

Francis s’était ramené avec sa gueule d’ange au garage et il avait hurlé qu’une jolie demoiselle requérait leurs services !

Aussitôt dit, les quatre autres mécanos s’élancèrent sur la plage avec leur matériel de pro.

Tous torses nus dans des jeans serrés, ils tournaient autour de la voiture, mettant en valeur leurs atouts masculins.

La jeune dame ne savait que regarder, même avec l’appétissant Américain, s’abreuvant à sa bouteille d’eau, tout proche de ses yeux.

Yao se pencha élégamment au-dessus du capot. Ivan amena une roue de rechange en roulant des mécaniques. Arthur jouait avec le cric avec un sourire malicieux. Francis passa une main sur son torse glabre, l’air de rien, en s’appuyant sur la portière gauche.  

Plus tard, ils plaisantèrent des réactions de leur obligée avec complicité.

Elle était mignonne, mais pas autant qu’Artie.

A cette remarque, Arthur leur fit une scène comme tous les soirs.

Francis l’attrapa dans ses bras aimants et il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Arthur rougit d’embarras et il en devient encore plus attirant pour ses amants.

Les pantalons rejoignirent le sol, les regards se chargèrent de désir et les peaux s’attirèrent tout naturellement.

Sous les caresses de plusieurs mains, ils en oublièrent complètement leurs facéties du jour.


	3. FrUk

**Francis(France)/Arthur(Angleterre)**

**Photo 4**

 

Francis soupire. Il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à l’autre imbécile insensible, venant de le repousser encore une fois.

Qu’y a-t-il de si difficile à comprendre ? Il en a envie. Arthur également. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas !

Comme ce petit sourire réprimé à chacune de ses attentions, ce regard farouche à chacun de ses gestes tendancieux. Comme sa main qui cherche la sienne…

Francis respire amplement.

La proximité de l’homme qu’il aime et qu’il désire, sans rien obtenir de sa part, met ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il se retourne pour être plus à l’aise avec son érection grandissante.

Ses reins brûlent, rien qu’à la pensée de celui qui fait battre son cœur.

Il ne voit plus le plafond, mais le visage de son aimé.

Il s’imagine faire baisser ses barrières une à une.

Il aurait alors le pouvoir de l’approcher, de le toucher, de le chérir enfin, de s’approprier son corps, de le faire crier sous la passion et de le serrer dans ses bras à en mourir.

Il le veut tellement.

Son souffle devint de plus en plus court que sa main s’occupe de sa virilité turgescente.


	4. GerIta

**Feliciano(Italie du Nord)/Ludwig(Allemagne)**

**Photo 5  
**

Feliciano pédala à toute vitesse sur le chemin sauvage, menant au terrain de foot du village.

Une grande tête blonde en route le fit sourire.

Il utilisa sa clochette d’avertissement et il s’arrêta au niveau de Ludwig qui le salua avec timidité.

L’italien au sang chaud lui avait déjà prouvé à quel point il pouvait se révéler entreprenant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas pêcher ? Une jolie fille ? Je pourrais devenir jaloux.

-          Des poissons. Le lac n’est pas loin. »

Feliciano fit une moue ennuyée. Il avait envie d’aller jouer avec ses amis, tout comme il n’avait pas envie de laisser passer cette occasion d’être seul avec Ludwig. La perspective de regarder une ligne de pêche immobile ne l’enthousiasmait pas… A moins de trouver un stratagème pour la faire dévier de son objectif.

L’italien eut l’une de ses plus belles expressions de charmes, en s’invitant dans l’activité de la personne qu’il préférait.

A peine assis, il eut tôt fait de déconcentrer Ludwig en devenant tactile. Sa main glissa sur ses épaules, il l’embrassa sur la joue. Ne rencontrant aucune protestation, il s’enhardit. Il lui enleva la canne à pêche des mains et il frotta son érection contre la sienne jusqu’à l’orgasme.


	5. AmeBel

**Alfred(America)/Natalya(Biélorussie)**

**Photo 6  
**

****

 

 

Natalya rechargea son fusil avec la ferme intention de mettre K.O.  ses adversaires dans les cinq minutes.

Son allié surveillait les alentours avec nonchalance. Dès qu’un opposant dépassait des abris, il ne se gênait point pour le bombarder.

Avoir le héros à ses côtés avait de nombreux avantages pour Natalya.

Elle était intacte, grâce à sa propension à la sauver en toute situation, ce qui la faisait terriblement craquer pour lui.

Son petit ami lui sourit, tout en ayant un œil sur le terrain ennemi.

Elle se releva avec le projet d’assommer les derniers des imbéciles de cette planète Terre.

« On se rend ! »

 Malgré leur drapeau blanc, les Italies tombèrent.

Elle se retourna vers Alfred avec l’envie de profiter de lui pendant que les autres participants de ce tournoi « amical » étaient à terre.

Elle lui enleva son masque avec douceur.

« On a gagné !

-          J’ai bien droit à une récompense ! »

Avec impétuosité, il la serra contre lui, posa ses lèvres dans son cou, déboutonna sa chemise pour caresser ses seins. Elle se tendit contre lui, elle l’avait tellement désirée son héros.

« Je vous tiens !

-          On en a oublié un ! »

 

 


	6. NyoFrUs

**Marianne (NyoFrance)/Amélia (NyoAmerica)**

**Photo 7**

 

Amélia s’accrocha au bord de la piscine, tout en retenant un gémissement de ravissement. Son amante prenait soin d’elle à un tel point qu’elle en tremblait.

Marianne suçotait ses tétons de manières tellement différentes et délicieuses, tout en la maintenant contre la paroi lisse du bassin, que son excitation montait en flèche.

Les doigts de sa femme caressaient les parois de son vagin et agaçaient son clitoris avec l’expérience des siècles passés à la contenter.

Amélia croisa ses yeux bleus taquins où se reflétaient un mélange détonnant de la couleur du ciel et de l’eau qui les environnaient.

Elle garderait pour toujours l’image de ce regard étrange, plein d’appétence et d’amour.


	7. Turquie/Grèce

**Sadiq(Turquie)/Héraklès(Grèce)**

**Photo 9**

 

Sadiq s’était approché à pas de loup et il lui avait saisi les hanches de sa poigne ferme ; Héraklès avait chaviré à ce geste.

Cette possessivité extrême avait autant le don de l’agacer que de le rassurer.

Héraklès n’avait pas pu se retourner et il dut supporter les avances assurées de Sadiq.

Le souffle du Turque chatouilla son cou alors qu’il déchirait sa chemise de coton.

Même en vacance, il ne le laissait pas en paix !

Le Grec ne put que soupirer, complètement soumis à la volonté de son rival politique aux gestes rudes et impatients.

Il gémit quand il fut retourné contre un mur.

Sadiq avait enlevé son masque blanc.

Les traits de son visage auraient dû lui être plus familiers.

Sadiq ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’attarder, il s’empara de ses lèvres et il lui fit oublier tout ce qui, entre eux, ne tenait pas de l’ordre du sexe.

Pris contre cette surface dure et froide, Héraklès ne put que subir encore et encore cette affection étrange qui l’unissait à Sadiq.

Le plaisir n’était qu’éphémère.

Il manquait quelque chose qu’il ne saurait décrire.


	8. SpainBel

 

 

 

**Le fantôme du château d’Antoing.**

**Espagne/Belgique**

Antonio allongea Bella sur le lit aux couvertures d’un autre temps et il s’empressa d’aller embrasser sa peau attirante. Il avait l’impression de revenir à l’époque où il vivait sous l’autorité des Hasbourg, avec d’autres nations alliées comme sa douce Belgique. Elle était magnifique dans cette nuisette noire et transparente. Il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts autant de désir que d’appréhension.

Antonio n’avait pas peur du vieux fantôme qu’ils provoquaient dans sa dernière demeure : le château d’Antoing.

 Joueur, il releva Bella face au miroir hanté.

« Non, Antonio ! ça communique avec une autre chambre !, s’écria-t-elle en couvrant ses seins et en serrant les jambes.

-          Ce n’est qu’une légende… »

Antonio fut coupé par le clocher qui annonçait minuit. Bella se pelotonna dans ses bras. Rien de mieux qu’un peu de frisson pour provoquer les câlins…

L’Espagnol poussa un cri indescriptible en remarquant une ombre dans la psyché. Un combattant en armure ! C’était donc vrai !

D’instinct, il souleva Bella et il s’enfuit dans les escaliers remplis de plaintes spectrales.

Dans un autre château, les deux meilleurs amis de l’Espagnol se félicitèrent de l’avoir terrorisé avec de petits riens.


	9. NyoUK/NyoJapon

**Chaleur torride !**

Alice se reposait sur le lit confortable de leur abri dans les cocotiers.

La chaleur l’abattait complètement et sa complète nudité ne lui apportait aucun réconfort dans la moiteur ambiante.

Elle serait mieux chez elle, mais le soleil fuyait malheureusement ses côtes.

Sakura en avait eu assez de ses étés pluvieux au coin de la cheminée et l’avait emmenée de force dans une destination inconnue.

Elle aurait pu choisir moins étouffant.

Sa femme avait posé sa tête sur la chute de ses reins et en embrassait les fossettes.

Ensommeillée, Alice se cambra sans le vouloir, recherchant le contact de la peau de lait de la Japonaise.

Les mains de Sakura caressèrent le bas de son dos, ses hanches et son ventre légèrement relevé, ce qui était bien agréable.

Cette canicule embrasait ses sens ainsi que ceux de sa compagne.

Ses jambes s’écartèrent d’elle-même quand le doigt de Sakura passa dans la raie de ses fesses. Son corps devenait bouillant sous l’excitation.

Elle gémit en sentant la langue exploratrice de Sakura sur sa féminité. Elle ne s’attendait pas à une entrée en matière aussi rapide.


	10. SuFin

****

**Love**

**Suède/Finlande**

Berwald observait le ciel, n’osant rien dire pour le moment.

Tino avait fermé les yeux et il avait posé la tête sur son torse en toute confiance. Il s’abandonnait complètement à son bon vouloir et cette attitude bouleversait Berwald.

Ils venaient de faire l’amour. Encore une fois.

Ce n’était pas normal d’apprécier autant une autre nation. Pourtant, c’était le cas et c’était réciproque.

Tino n’avait que son prénom à la bouche quand il le prenait avec retenue.

Berwald se sentait gêné à chaque fois qu’ils cédaient aux désirs de leurs chairs, parce que cette intimité remuait beaucoup trop de sentiments profonds et indéfinis.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de la présence de Tino… Tout comme de son corps, de ses halètements sous ses coups de reins, de ses yeux éperdus de plaisir et de certitudes, de son nom sur ses lèvres, de la chaleur de leurs étreintes, de la tendresse de leurs échanges, du réconfort mutuel, de la jouissance de leurs personnes, du détachement et du relâchement…

« A quoi tu penses, Be ? »

Berwald releva le visage vers le ciel, avant d’avouer.

« T’aim’ »

Tino se tendit légèrement.

« T’es pas obligé de ‘pondre »


	11. Pru/NyoCan

 

****

**Le mot magique !  
**

**NyoCanada/Prusse**

Gilbert leva le poignet enchaîné de sa compagne par la menotte encore libre. Il avait légèrement tiré sur les cheveux longs de Matt’ pour exposer son cou et l’embrasser à cet endroit.

Le corps de Matt’ se pressa contre le sien, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent avides de baiser.

La bouche de Gilbert descendit le long de son thorax, sans relâcher sa prise sur sa chevelure. Il toucha la naissance de ses seins avec celle-ci. Ne pouvant se débarrasser du vêtement de Matt’, il savait qu’il la mettait au supplice.

Son dos s’arquait pour se rapprocher de lui et attiser son érection en l’effleurant.

« Tout doux, Matt’…

-          Le plafond est beaucoup moins awesome que toi. »

Gilbert passa sa langue sur une zone sensible de son amante, la faisant frissonner. Il caressa ses cheveux pour aller défaire le nœud de son top.

Dès que ses seins furent libérés, il se mit à les cajoler et à en agacer les tétons, tout en la retenant toujours captive.

 « Oh, awesome ! »


	12. Autriche/Hongrie/Prusse

**Autriche/Prusse/Hongrie**

**Une histoire de trous !**

Roderich soupira, après avoir réussi son coup. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce jeu par fierté, mais chaque victoire lui paraissait bien amère à cause de l’un de ses partenaires.

« Bravo, Roddy, tu as mis ton paquet dans le trou ! »

En manque de tendresse, qu’est-ce qu’il était lourdingue !

Elizabeta se prépara à lancer sa balle quand cet idiot de Gilbert la déconcentra à nouveau.

« Vas-y, fais-nous voir ton swing ! »

Bizarrement, swing sonnait comme string dans la bouche de Prusse. Un effet awesome, à ce qu’il paraissait !

« Gil, j’utiliserai ce club pour t’éviscérer !

-          Enfin, tu vas me le passer par le trou de balle ! 

-          Exactement ! Je n’ai pas besoin de te faire un plan de la pelouse ! Oh, lapsus !

-          Suce ?

-          Ma douce, il essaie juste d’attirer notre attention, s’immisça dans la dispute Roderich. Laisse-le à ses jeux puérils et relevons le niveau !

-          Contempler des trous de ce diamètre dans la terre me donne le tournis, se plaignit Gilbert.

-          Tu n’as qu’à t’en servir comme tu l’entends », se moqua de lui Roderich.

Malheureusement, Gilbert le prit comme une invite à partager ensemble les buissons du terrain.


	13. GerIta 2

**GerIta : Ile déserte**

Feliciano lui avait simplement pris la main et il l’avait emmené dans l’eau.

Ludwig n’avait pas pu résister au sourire séduisant de l’Italien.

Ils étaient seuls sur une île déserte, ils avaient de quoi se nourrir pour ce soir et de quoi s’abriter pour cette nuit, leur SOS était inscrit sur la plage. Il n’y avait rien de plus à faire pour obtenir de l’aide.

Ils pouvaient bien se détendre un peu, après tous ces efforts pour survivre.

Ludwig se croirait presque en vacances au vu de l’atmosphère paisible de cette île. La luminosité était particulière et les reflets dans l’océan l’attiraient pour s’y baigner.

Feliciano glissa sa main dans la sienne et il l’enlaça avec douceur.

Ludwig se prit à désirer plus que tout rester loin de la guerre, loin de son pays, loin de tout, pour rester avec Feliciano.

L’Italien se rapprocha de lui avec l’élégance qui le caractérisait. Il réclama rapidement un baiser qui de sage devint de plus en plus passionné. Le regard de Feliciano brillait. Ludwig préféra penser qu’il frissonnait sous l’assaut des vagues et non celui de son amant entreprenant.

 Ludwig attrapa cette petite boucle de cheveux si spécifique.

Sa petite pile électrique se jeta sur lui derechef.


	14. LietPol

« Toris, réveille-toi… Les mouillettes vont refroidir !

-          Feliks, ne dis pas ou ne fais pas n’importe quoi en mon absence, gémit-il.

-          Tu es mignon, mon chou !

-          Je n’ai rien à voir avec les légumes.

-          Un petit cachet d’aspirine ? »

Toris étendit le bras vers le médicament. Son compagnon l’éloigna, avant de lui dire.

« Tu ne te mettras plus dans des états pareils. »

Le Lithuanien grogna quelque chose à propos de tutu roses débiles. Feliks laissa échapper un petit rire, après lui avoir laissé son verre.

Il effectua quelques pas de danses dans le salon.

« Pas de danse classique, Feliks, s’énerva Toris.

-          Pourtant, tu aimais glisser tes mains sous mon corset. Je me souviens combien t’étais dur et à quel point tu avais envie de me la mettre…

-          Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Pourquoi rose ?

-          C’est une jolie couleur. »

Feliks répondit tranquillement aux questions de son amant depuis des siècles. Certaines petites choses ne changeaient pas au fil du temps, seuls les petits détails importaient alors vraiment.


	15. USUK

** **

****

** Vers les étoiles !  
**

****

** United States : Alfred et United Kingdom : Arthur **

Enthousiaste, Alfred avait serré sa main dans le hall du meeting. Arthur réprima son envie de se dégager et de faire une scène. Devant tout le monde ! L’inconscient ! Il ferma les yeux et affronta dignement les remarques désagréables des autres nations sur leur relation.

Comme d’habitude, Alfred ne réfléchissait à rien, tant ses pensées étaient accaparées par leurs prochaines vacances en Amérique.

Arthur en avait assez des « c’était ta colonie, tu n’as pas honte ! » et des « America est trop jeune pour toi ».

Alfred ne le lâchait pas et rétorquait que ce n’était tout simplement pas leurs affaires et qu’ils devraient se réjouir de son bonheur au lieu d’en être jaloux.

Avec un faux sourire d’imbécile qui faisait complètement craquer Arthur.

La réunion fut interminable, avant l’échappée belle.

Une fois dans le jet privé, direction la Floride, l’incident n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir entre ses bras aimants.

Les petites acrobaties en haute atmosphère avaient le don de lui faire oublier tout ce qu’on pourrait lui reprocher au nom de la morale.

Alfred l’emmenait vers des cieux étoilés auxquels, jeune, il n’avait jamais osé rêver.  

  
 **P.S. : Ceci est un drabble fait pour les drabbles de la plage, tout comme les prochains qui suivront. Même principe, 200 mots sur une image.**

**La prochaine soirée drabble se déroulera le 13 septembre, venez nous rejoindre sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente ! Le thème sera la rentrée !**


	16. NyoSpamano

** **

****

****

** NyoSpamano : **

****

****

** Spain : Olivia et South Italia : Lucia **

****

Olivia se gorgeait du soleil de Barcelone, discutait de tout et de rien et tentait d’arrachait un sourire à sa précieuse Lucia.

« C’est là que je suis tombée dans le jardin.

-          T’avais pas qu’à regarder le ciel, stupida », grogna Lucia en bougeant ses jambes.

Olivia laissa un échapper un long soupir qui fit râler son amante.

« Tu n’es pas bien ici ?

-          On serait mieux ailleurs, rougit Lucia en détournant le regard.

-          Ah, d’accord…. Tu n’avais qu’à le dire ! »

Olivia se jeta sur Lucia pour l’étaler sur le sable.

« J’ai dit ailleurs !, se rebella de suite Lucia.

-          Il n’y a personne, mi amor ! »

Comme à son habitude, Lucia ne résista pas longtemps sous l’assaut passionné des baisers de l’espagnole. Ce fut Olivia qui se retrouva bien vite coincée sous le corps de l’italienne devenue chaude bouillante pour des caresses plus osées.

Olivia sourit avec béatitude en se régalant de la silhouette de sa compagne à contrejour, les seins nus, la surplombant de toute sa superbe.


	17. CubaCan

** **

****

** Cuba (José)/Canada (Matthew) : **

****

José avait conduit Matthew sur une plage privée de sable fin, dans le but de l’émerveiller.

Bien que timoré, le Canadien vantait toujours la beauté de son propre pays, sous les rires moqueurs des nations qui ne le situaient même pas. 

Son avis comptait peu sur la scène internationale, mais son goût esthétique avait de la valeur pour le Cubain.

Matthew enleva sa chemise à fleurs, révélant sa peau blanche comme la neige, et il s’étira, faisant ressortir sa musculature.

José, depuis son point d’observation, se régalait de la vue que lui offrait son ami. Il avait une belle silhouette, un visage agréable, un caractère facile à vivre et une carnation superbe.

Au désir de caresser ce corps d’albâtre, le Cubain ne put empêcher l’érection qui le menaçait de devenir réalité.  

Il eut du mal à calmer toutes les envies délicieuses que provoquait innocemment le Canadien et il remercia le ciel que celui-ci plongeât dans la baie.


	18. ItaSey

** **

****

****

** Italie du Sud/Seychelles : Romano/Océane **

Océane s’accrocha aux épaules de Romano quand il s’immisça en elle. Elle siffla entre ses dents son plaisir, elle ne sut si sa peau frissonna sous son assaut audacieux ou sous la fraîche caresse de l’eau. Ses longs cheveux formaient un entrelacs brun autour de leurs corps unis dans la passion qui la fascinait. Ils lui donnaient l’impression de le tenir entre ses filets.

Entre deux baisers, Romano lui murmurait en italien toutes sortes de sentiments et de compliments délicieux à un débit impressionnant, ce qui augmentait son excitation et son ravissement. Par son don naturel pour la séduction, il réveillait facilement des élans amoureux insensés chez Océane.

Romano la retenait à peine, lui donnant l’impression que l’eau pourrait la happer à tout moment, et il lui faisait l’amour tendrement.

Un soupir ravi lui échappa sous un coup de rein plus profond. Elle voulait le tenir dans ses bras pour toujours, alors qu’il comblait toutes ses attentes charnelles.

Océane, amoureuse, se sentait au bord du gouffre dans 60 m3 cube d’eau à cause de ce fichu italien.


	19. SpamanoBel

****

**SpamanoBel : Antonio/Romano/Bella**

« Partager en trois n’est pas bien difficile, Romano !

-          La ferme, bastardo ! Je réfléchis ! »

Bella ne put s’empêcher de rire, en voyant Romano étendre ses bras au-dessus de la pizza comme un prestidigitateur, avec un air concentré. Il se saisit du couteau et il fit des petites parts carrées de dimensions égales.

« Il y en a seize pour chacun, mais on peut les partager », rajouta Romano en rougissant légèrement.

Antonio eut un sourire carnassier ainsi que des yeux brillants qui échauffèrent immédiatement ses amants.

« Sale allumeur… »

L’espagnol prit du bout des doigts l’un des morceaux, tout en faisant signe à Bella de se rapprocher.

« …Honneur aux dames ! »

Du bout des lèvres, ils mangèrent les yeux dans les yeux jusqu’à s’embrasser.

Romano, impatient, s’approcha pour partager à son tour avec Bella de la nourriture. Il passa tendrement sa main sur son visage, avant de jouer avec sa langue. Un baiser avec l’espagnol quémandeur et celui-ci avait déjà les mains baladeuses. Antonio dégageait les seins de Bella de leur décolleté et tirait sur la ceinture de Romano, délaissant totalement la pizza qui avait coloré leurs langues d’un savoureux goût de tomate.


	20. DanEst

****

**Danemark (Mathias)/Estonie (Eduard)**

Eduard avait lâché son ordinateur quelques minutes. Saisissant l’occasion, Mathias avait immédiatement délaissé sa bière et il avait entraîné son compagnon dans le hamac.

Loin de ses lignes de code de programmation et de ses lunettes de vue, Eduard avait papillonné des yeux et s’était confortablement installé sur lui dans le noble but de prendre un peu de repos et....

Mathias n’avait pas sagement attendu qu’Eduard se rendît disponible, juste pour une sieste ! Il voulait un câlin. Un vrai !

Mathias prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, face à la respiration de plus en plus ralentie de son petit ami. Ses mains naviguèrent sur le corps tendu de l’estonien dans le but de réveiller la flamme des débuts. Un clavier muni d’un écran n’allait pas faire la loi dans leur ménage !

Il agaça plusieurs points stratégiques, histoire d’être sûr d’avoir toute l’attention d’Eduard.

Celui-ci remua contre lui, puis leva la tête pour l’embrasser.

Bingo ! La joie inonda le cœur de Mathias !

Sa main descendit le long des abdominaux, vainquit l’élastique du maillot de bain et se saisit d’une virilité turgescente. Un cri muet mourut sur ses lèvres.


	21. 2P!FrUK

****

  
**2P ! FrUK (Lilian/Oliver) : Intimacy**

« Tremblez, bandes de mauviettes !, hurla Lilian, en pointant son canon vers le rivage depuis leur embarcation.

-          Runaway ! I’ll shot you !, s’écria Oliver en jouant avec ses pistolets. (Fuyez ! Je vais vous tirer dessus !)

-          Sus à l’ennemi ! »

Après un rire sinistre, Lilian tira un coup de semence qui s’écrasa dans un bâtiment.

« Quelques petits réglages s’imposent ! »

Les cris des touristes Cannois en fuite furent un véritable délice pour les deux anciens rivaux en tenue de corsaire violet et pirate rose. La plage se vida de toute la populace en un rien de temps face à leurs menaces.

« Intimacy ! », se réjouit Oliver, avant de prendre dans ses bras Lilian et de le projeter, sous la force de son étreinte, dans la mer peu profonde.

L’ancien pirate ne profita pas longtemps de la vue que lui offrait le corsaire français dans ses beaux atours trempes. Il le déshabilla d’un sort, faisant voler les vêtements, malgré le regard dangereux de Lilian.

Oliver dégagea ses pantalons et il plongea sur la peau offerte de son amant.

Un baiser féroce et salé fut la prémisse d’une étreinte sauvage, comme des siècles en arrière.

 

Note de fin : Intimacy en anglais veut dire intimité, mais aussi relations sexuelles.


	22. FRussia

****

**FRussia (cf Action ou Vérité)**

Câlin, Francis posa sa tête contre l’épaule du colosse Russe, ne craignant aucunement son aura froide. Sortant de ses pensées, Ivan lui adressa un sourire doux, presque innocent.

Ayant toute son attention, Francis caressa son torse du plat de la main, appréciant les creux et les monts des abdominaux ainsi que la surface de la poitrine. Les yeux du français brûlaient de luxure et il s’appliquait d’allumer son Russe, en pleine nature, avec des expressions coquines.

Celui-ci ne lui résista pas longtemps lorsque l’exploration française concerna son entrejambe.

Francis rit en se sentant facilement soulevé puis posé sur le sable.

Après une brève préparation, Ivan ne fit qu’un avec lui et s’appliqua à lui faire payer son insolence constante.

Francis se concentrait sur le ciel, pour oublier ce qu’il avait surpris plus tôt ce matin entre son amant et une silhouette méconnue.

Il essayait tant que mal encore de se convaincre qu’il aimait encore l’homme qui comblait son corps.

Sa respiration ne suivait plus son rythme normal, il gémissait, il était presque déconnecté de sa chair tellement son cœur était meurtri.

« ça va ? », s’enquit Ivan en embrassant sa tempe.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

« Je t’ai vu… »


	23. Les Alliés 2

****

**Les Alliés 2**

Yao sortit discrètement son appareil photo de son sac en bandoulière.

Ils avaient décidés de faire un tour à la plage sous l’insistance de Francis et d’Alfred.

Francis voulait exposer entièrement son corps au soleil, pratique qu’il trouvait agréable, et Alfred de s’enorgueillir de sa carrure d’athlète. Arthur et Yao avaient râlé pour la forme et Ivan avait délaissé son droit de veto, après avoir négocié le transfert de ses corvées quotidiennes aux deux abrutis de nudistes.

Yao profitait pleinement de la vue que lui offraient ses amants dont l’eau arrivait à peine aux genoux. Leurs quatre paires de fesses blanches ressortaient en contraste avec le bleu de l’océan.

Un sourire gourmand ornait ses lèvres, alors qu’il ne cessait de contempler ses hommes foutrement sexy dans leur tenue d’Adam. Yao aimerait bien être seul avec eux sur cette plage pour assouvir les pulsions qu’ils provoquaient innocemment.  

Francis se retourna de moitié pour l’inviter à les rejoindre.

Yao resserra sa serviette sur son corps et refusa catégoriquement.

« Il nous mâte », déclara Francis aux autres qui ricanèrent.

C’était décidé, Yao allait mettre des substances aphrodisiaques dans le dîner de ce soir pour les rendre fous et complètement pervertis et ils ne parleraient plus de ses lunettes noires à la plage.


	24. CimLy

 

**Pays de Galles (Cymru)/Liechtenstein(Lily)**

Cymru embrassait ses épaules salées avec dévotion. Avides et empressées, ses mains vinrent soutenir ses omoplates pleines de sable mouillé. Le bruit des vagues, mourant sur leurs corps unis, ne couvrait leurs souffles gémissants.

Lily passa une main d’écume dans ses cheveux en murmurant son prénom sous une poussée plus forte. Ses jambes se resserrèrent sur sa taille dans un cri de joie, alors qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les remous du rivage.


	25. Russia/China

****

**Russia/China**

Ivan et Yao contemplaient la baie, bras dessous, bras dessus, assis sur un banc de leur terrasse.

Le pouce d’Ivan ne pouvait s’empêcher de caresser la nuque de Yao qui en frémissait. Il sentait les doigts du Chinois serrer son épaule de temps à autre.

Ivan avait un petit sourire satisfait, il se sentait parfaitement à l’aise avec Yao qui avait les mêmes convictions politiques que les siennes.

Un baiser se perdit sur sa joue.

« Viens par-là, camarade… »

Le Russe suivit son amant plus entreprenant que d’habitude. Il l’embrassa à pleine bouche en passant la baie vitrée, tout en promenant une main prometteuse dans le creux de ses reins.

La tunique rouge sur le divan, le pantalon de soie sur la commode, l’écharpe sur la chaise, le manteau sur le haut de la porte et le reste à terre devant le lit.

Un petit rire leur échappa en tombant sur le matelas sous l’impétuosité de leurs envies. Les caresses empressées ne tardèrent pas à mener à l’union de leurs corps avides de retrouver cette sensation de plénitude rarement égalée.


	26. BelHon

****

**Belgique/Hongrie**

Bella et Elizabeta avaient couru, pieds nus, sur la plage, en se tenant la main et en riant de choquer les vacanciers.

Elles étaient rentrées, essoufflées à la réception, en ne se gênant pour s’embrasser sous le nez du personnel.

Les clefs en main, elles eurent un sourire coquin qui laissait bien imaginer ce qu’elles projetaient de faire dans l’intimité de leur bungalow.

Les deux nations traversèrent le camping, enlacées, se chauffant par des paroles salaces sans penser à baisser la voix.

Elles s’embrassèrent sur le pas de la porte, puis elles se battirent avec les clefs, avant de rentrer à l’intérieur pour se câliner enfin.

Etouffer ou retenir leurs gémissements étaient tout à fait prohibés au plaisir qu’elles prenaient à les entendre.


	27. Par Merlin !

 

Angleterre(Arthur)/France(Francis)

Il existait des endroits sur Terre qu’il valait mieux ne pas approcher de trop près : comme le Val sans Retour de la forêt de Brocéliande.

Les boussoles et les gps ne fonctionnaient pas dans cette passe magique. Même avec un bon guide, ils se seraient perdus. Francis s’émerveillait à chaque pas, alors qu’Arthur, râleur, mémorisait des repères solides.

C’était de la faute de cette stupide grenouille inconsciente des conséquences fâcheuses d’une telle promenade. Aussi près de la tombe de Merlin. Ce fantôme sénile allait encore le confondre avec son Roi et faire des commentaires désobligeants sur la Reine. Tout, mais pas ça…

Arthur sursauta. Francis avait mis ses mains sur sa taille.

« La forêt de Paimpont te fait de l’effet, mon petit lapin. »

Arthur eut son petit sourire en coin, avant de l’embrasser. Les fées émues applaudirent joyeusement.

Il débarrassa Francis de toutes ses affaires avec délectation. Francis, amusé, se laissa aller sur le sol. Arthur explora sa peau de ses mains avides et dévora ses lèvres, tout en l’érigeant avec sa main. Il ne tarda pas à le pénétrer et à jouir de son corps.

En lui faisant passionnément l’amour, Arthur fut surpris d’entendre :

« Roi Arthur, cette blondasse n’est pas la Reine ! »


	28. Chapter 28

**Grèce Antique(Gaea)/Rome et Scythie(Emel)**

**Amazones**

** **

Gaea observait la mer morte, avec un étrange sentiment au fond d’elle. Comme si le bébé qu’elle portait en elle annonçait un vaste changement, contre lequel elle ne pourrait absolument rien.

Sa compagne Emel s’occupait de son armure, la déplaçait et la remettait à sa place, dans un boucan qui ne laissait pas la future mère tranquille.

« Ce Rome, siffla-t-elle. Il n’avait pas à te toucher ! Trop beau, trop robuste, trop fort !

-          Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?

-          Pareil… Il était trop…

-          Irrésistible. »

Les joues de Gaea s’enflammèrent aux souvenirs des attentions du latin sur son corps. Ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, descendant sur son ventre, avant de toucher le petit cœur entre ses lèvres intimes. Ce regard de braise entre ses cuisses qui l’ensorcèle jusqu’à la ravir pour le plaisir.

« Ce sera une fille ! »

Gaea sortit brusquement de son songe érotique. Si c’était un petit garçon, l’amazone ne l’accepterait jamais dans sa tribu. La Grecque porta instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre dans un geste de protection. Elle accepta le baiser rude d’Emel, tout en se promettant de ne pas abandonner son futur enfant.

 

**Note : Le bébé, c'est le futur Grèce : Héraklès (un garçon).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Incube**

**Espagne(Antonio)/Italie du Sud(Romano Lovino)**

Antonio faisait des songes qu’un bon croyant catholique n’oserait même pas confesser, tellement sa peur de l’ex-communion l’angoissait et prenait le pas sur celle de la damnation éternelle.

A peine allongé sous ses draps, la plus belle et dangereuse des apparitions démoniaques posait ses fesses délicieuses sur son pauvre bassin qui n’avait rien demandé à personne.

Le sourire de l’incube s’étirait autant de manière séduisante que fatale. Ses yeux brillaient de luxure et ses oreilles noires pointaient vers lui avec intérêt. Il écartait les couvertures avec sa queue fourchue et brillante et il se penchait sur lui pour l’écraser de son poids plume.

« Tu n’arriveras jamais à m’étouffer, Lovino !

-          Tais-toi, bastardo ! Je ne suis pas mignon, je suis diabolique ! Stronzo ! 

-          Je n’ai encore rien dit, pequeno diablo !

-          Je ne suis pas petit ! Idiota ! »

La main d’Antonio trouvait toute seule son chemin vers la hanche dénudée et sa bouche s’abreuvait aux lèvres de cet adorable démon.

Il était facile de rejeter toute la faute sur cette créature surnaturelle qui hantait sa chambre, de la renverser sur le lit et de parcourir son corps de braise de sa langue. Enfourner cette hampe désireuse et l’entendre injurier les Enfers et le Ciel.


	30. Chapter 30

**Belenos**

 

 

Gaule/Rome

La première fois que Gaule avait rencontré Rome, elle s’en était méfiée. Le Romain avait tout pour lui : la gloire, l’opulence, la force et le charme. Il se croyait supérieur à toutes les autres peuplades du monde.

Il était comme Belenos. Beau. Brillant. Solaire.

Il avait attiré dans ses bras toutes les femmes du bassin Méditerranéens et il pariait qu’elle n’allait pas faire exception. Le mufle !

Il avait fallu qu’elle menaçât sa capitale pour obtenir son respect.

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment précis qu’elle l’acceptât dans sa couche comme un trophée durement gagné. Cet imbécile riait qu’elle eût autant de fierté. Il s’allongeait contre elle, embrassait sa peau comme si elle était unique, lui déposait des mots doux au creux de l’oreille. Il passait sa main calleuse sur son ventre doux, il lui retirait sa tunique, le tout avec une douceur infinie. Il se glissait entre ses jambes avec vénération et elle lui accordait le bonheur immense d’accepter cette intrusion délicieuse dans son intimité palpitante.

Loin du militaire agressif, Rome devenait un amant attentif.

Elle espérait seulement qu’il ne serait pas un père revendicatif.


	31. Charleston

**Charleston**

**USA (Alfred) x Biélorussie (Natalya)  
**

America avait tout manigancé pour avoir un vrai tête à tête avec Biélorussie. Il avait invité Natalya à New-York, il l’avait emmené près des berges du fleuve Hudson et il l’avait prié de le suivre sur une péniche.

Alfred comprit très vite que, s’il avait une attitude déplacée, il irait nourrir les poissons de la baie. Natalya avait un charme fou quand elle se mettait en colère et le menaçait.

Il n’avait pas prévu qu’une fois la radio allumée, un morceau de charleston les inciterait à danser ensemble jusqu’au bout de la nuit.

Natalya finit par s’arrêter, à bout de souffle dans ses bras. Alfred remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il n’avait pas fait exprès d’effleurer ses lèvres dans la manœuvre. « Bien sûr », lui répondit-elle avant de l’embrasser passionnément. Leurs bouches s’étaient trouvé toutes seules et elle s’était laissé entrainer sur un pas dansant jusque dans la cabine.

Après avoir jeté le superflu, leurs corps libres entamèrent une chorégraphie intime qui finit par les  abandonner pantelants et lascifs.

Ils n’écouteraient plus le charleston de la même façon et ils ne le danseraient plus qu’ensembles.


	32. Séance photo

**Séance photo**

**Allemagne (Ludwig B.) x Italie du Nord (Feliciano V.)**

 

Ludwig pensait échapper à l’enthousiasme des organisateurs pour poser dans le calendrier nu des nations européennes. Cette initiative franco-hongroise était sensée les sortir de la crise économique grâce à un tirage à grande échelle. Evidemment, peu avait répondu à l’appel des deux nations voyeuristes…

Feliciano, pour qui la notion de pudeur n’avait pas lieu d’exister, avait bien entendu accepté. Pour préserver son homme de ces deux pervers, Ludwig l’avait donc accompagné. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Italie montra ses jolies fesses aux photographes qui avaient la bave aux lèvres et le nez saignant, pendant que lui astiquait un escalier juste en face, entièrement nu.

Ludwig avait une idée du rendu de la photographie, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Dans la loge leur étant attribuée, Ludwig ne put pas faire part de son mécontentement. Tout simplement, parce que Feliciano avait une bouche habile, une langue divine, des mains baladeuses et les cuisses ouvertes à son bon vouloir. Cette séance les avait excités au point de leur faire oublier toute raison.

Alors que Feliciano était au bord de l’extase, un flash les arrêta en pleine action. Le cri de victoire des deux nations organisatrices résonna dans le couloir.

« Youhou ! On a le mois de juillet ! »


	33. Père Noël

**Père Noël**

**Suède (Berwald)/Finlande(Tino)**

** **

 

Ayant trop chaud dans leur maison, Tino avait délaissé son bonnet et ouvert sa veste de Père Noël, ce qui laissait tout loisir à Berwald d’admirer les formes de sa femme.

Tino râla parce que son mari ne se lassait pas de cette blague.  

Il était un homme !

Berwald se proposa de vérifier encore une fois.

« Mais c’est mon costume de travail !

-          J’s’rais l’s’l au co’rant* » (*Je serais le seul au courant…) »

Berwald s’avança pour l’embrasser et pour venir caresser son torse offert. Tino finit par se laisser convaincre par l’étreinte douce de son mari. Les mains larges de Berwald passèrent dans son dos et descendirent sur ses fesses pour le débarrasser de son pantalon. Quand son sexe apparut dressé et fier, son mari s’amusa du fait qu’il ne portait pas de culotte comme à son habitude.

Tino ne protesta pas contre cette énième boutade, il gémit à la place. Berwald avait pris son sexe dans son bouche et lui faisait une de ses fellations dont il avait le secret. Complètement alangui et gémissant, Tino n’avait en tête que le plaisir qu’il prenait et les yeux brillants de Berwald entre ses jambes.

Ils sursautèrent à cause d’un flash.

« Youhou ! On a le mois de décembre ! »


	34. Chapter 34

**Il faut savoir ruser !**

**FrUK (FrancexAngleterre)  
**

** **

 

« Voilà, tu coupes en petits morceaux le concombre. Il faut qu’on redore ton image culinaire. Il est grand temps !

-          Est-ce vraiment obligé de le faire torse nu ?, râla Arthur.

-          Ça prouve ta grande habileté ! Tu n’as pas peur de te couper et de t’éclabousser, répondit savamment Francis.

-          J’ai coupé une tomate, un poivron et je m’acharne sur ce pauvre concombre. Ça suffit ! »

Francis soupira avant de poser son appareil photo sur le buffet. Le cadrage était bon, il avait lancé le décompte. Allez, ce n’était qu’une question de timing pour faire participer « black sheep » au calendrier !

Pour le bloquer contre la table, Francis se glissa derrière Arthur qui glapit de surprise. Francis embrassa son épaule de manière mutine, Arthur piqua un fard et l’imagination des futurs lecteurs de leur calendrier ferait le reste.

Il était un génie !

Mettre un couteau entre les mains d’Arthur durant l’opération était cependant une erreur stratégique.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais tu vas avouer tous tes crimes !

-          Oh, oui ! Mon maître ! »


	35. Dieux du stade

**Dieux du stade !**

**Espagne (Antonio) x Italie du Sud (Romano Lovino)**

« Donne-moi le ballon, stronzo !

-          Mais enfin, Lovino d’amour !

-          Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, idiota !

-          Tu n’as pas à avoir honte ! Tu es bel homme !

-          Bastardo ! Garde tes commentaires pour toi ! Je ne serais pas venu, si j’avais su. »

Depuis tout à l’heure, ils se disputaient l’unique ballon de football avec lequel ils étaient autorisés à cacher leur nudité. Romano n’approuvait pas l’idée de ce calendrier, mais il était prêt à faire un effort pour le redressement économique.

« Lovi ? »

Romano adressa un regard noir à celui avec lequel on l’avait associé pour le mois d’octobre, puis suivit le regard de celui-ci jusqu’à sa propre entrejambe qui se réveillait doucement.

« Je savais que mon corps de rêve te faisait bander !

-          Idiota ! »

Romano avait pris le ballon et l’avait lancé à la tête d’Antonio.

Fort de ses réflexes, Espagne bloqua la balle et la déposa par terre. Romano connaissait ce regard plein de désir qu’il avait toujours souhaité lui être adressé. Il retint son souffle quand son ancien tuteur vint le prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent à faire passionnément l’amour.  


	36. Feux d'artifice

**Feux d'artifice**

**Autriche (Roderich) x Hongrie (Elizabeta)**

** **

Les feux d’artifice sur le Danube étaient véritablement magnifiques. Cette nouvelle année aurait pu s’annoncer bien belle et pleine de rebondissements. Le calendrier nu des nations européennes auraient été un franc succès. Les clichés avaient été tout simplement sublimes grâce à la contribution de tous. Leur continent comptait des hommes et des femmes superbes et en pleine forme… Il était dommage qu’on lui eût repris toutes ses photographies, négatifs et appareils photos, sous prétexte que l’accord des modèles fût douteux.  

Roderich la fit taire en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Oh, elle avait pensé à voix haute !

« Ce que je regrette, c’est la nôtre. »

Oh, ce mois d’avril avec Gilbert ! Cela lui avait rappelé le bon vieux temps où ils vivaient tous les trois ensembles. Gilbert avait un corps awesome et pouvait se révéler docile. L’amant parfait et complémentaire.

Roderich l’embrassa pour la faire taire.

Elizabeta venait de réveiller sa fierté d’homme. Sous les étoiles de feux, il la débarrassa de sa robe et la fit sienne, alors que leurs cœurs battaient au rythme des explosions célestes.


	37. Balade en scooter

 

**Suède (Berwald) x Finlande (Tino)**

** **

 

Tino pilotait le scooter des neiges qu’il avait loué en direction du sommet du mont Koli. Berwald l’accompagnait et ses bras étaient crispés autour de sa taille. Il ne disait rien mais Il préférait se déplacer en traineau plutôt qu’en scooter. Trop fatigué après sa tournée de Noël, Tino n’avait pas eu le temps d’arranger son véhicule de transport qui avait subi une avarie.

Le ciel était dégagé sur les hauteurs. Tino s’amusa de voir Berwald tout tremblant de leur expédition descendre avec précaution du scooter. Il trouva cette attitude tellement adorable qu’il s’avança vers Berwald pour l’aider.

Le Finlandais ne sut comment il se retrouva dans ses bras à l’embrasser à perdre haleine. La perte de ses vêtements ne lui parut soudaine que lorsque sa peau exposée au vent frissonna de froid. Le corps chaud de Berwald l’appelait et il s’y réfugia. Son suédois allait encore lui prouver qu’il était possible d’éprouver une chaleur torride dans le froid le plus glacial.

La couverture en laine accueillit leurs corps brûlants de désir. Alors qu’ils faisaient l’amour passionnément, Tino fut obligé de plonger l’une de ses mains dans la neige. L’eau coula entre ses doigts, alors que ses gémissements emplissaient l’atmosphère.  


	38. Jouer à deux

 

**America (Alfred) x Japon (Kiku)**

** **

 

 

 

Depuis le lancement du jeu, Kiku avait du mal à se concentrer sur la partie à cause de son partenaire. Si America-san avait été moins remuant sur son siège ainsi que moins bruyant, il aurait pu avoir une chance de voir ce zombie à temps et de le dégommer.

Kiku soupira de dépit quand il fut mis définitivement hors-jeux. Evidemment, il ne montra rien de sa colère quand Alfred s’autoproclama héros de la partie. Kiku n’aimait pas perdre, surtout face à Alfred.

Un baiser sur ses lèvres le tira de ses pensées.

« Alfred-san ! Ce n’est pas convenable !

-          Ne me dis pas que je dois demander à tes dirigeants d’abord, grimaça Alfred.

-          Surtout pas ! », s’en affola Kiku, voulant à tout prix éviter une bourde diplomatique.

Alfred se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour l’embrasser. Kiku se laissa plus facilement faire en n’étant pas surpris cette fois-ci. Il pensait qu’Alfred serait du genre rapide pour les affaires de l’amour, mais il prit le temps de l’apprivoiser sur sa couche. Haletant sous les coups de reins de cette nation jeune et vigoureuse, Kiku autorisa ce plaisir à conquérir sa chair.


	39. Bowling

 

**Las Vegas (Debbie Jones)/Monaco (Emilie Vargas)**

** **

Après une partie ardemment disputée, Debbie Jones discutait aimablement avec Emilie Vargas sur les canapés d’un bowling. L’impétueuse Méditerranéenne se rappelait fréquemment à son bon souvenir par téléphone. Pas d’invitation chez elle, pas de visite non plus jusque-là.

Leur précédente aventure lui laissait un goût amer et alcoolisé dans la bouche.

« Qu’y a-t-il trésor ? »

Debbie regarda les yeux mordorés d’Emilie avec une certaine tristesse. Elle vit immédiatement la ville nation devenir blême.

« Je t’ennuie ? »

Emilie prit ses doigts entre les siens. Debbie les porta à ses lèvres, ses yeux débordants d’espoir.

Les joues rouges, Emilie enjamba ce qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner. En colère, Debbie n’apprécia pas que la nation fêtarde soit aussi sage. Elle vint chercher sa bouche par tâtonnement, s’abreuvant de ce qui ne pouvait pas être dit.

« Pas en public, mon trésor. »

Debbie claqua des doigts. Un silence presque religieux envahit la salle. En un rien de temps, elles se retrouvèrent toutes seules.

La belle Emilie fut moins entreprenante que la dernière fois, mais se laissa facilement entraîner par Debbie dans les affres du plaisir.


	40. Jouer avec un démon

 

**France (Francis surnommé sweetie)/Britannia Angel (part angélique d'Angleterre)/Britannia Devil (part démoniaque d'Angleterre)**

** **

 

Francis avait accepté de participer avec Britannia Angel et Britannia Devil à un jeu de rôle. Il fallait absolument les occuper avec une activité ludique autre que le sexe. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour éviter les assauts sensuels du démon et les antidouleurs le lendemain. L’amuser tout en flattant son intelligence semblait plutôt bien fonctionner.

En gonflant son égo en le propulsant Maître du jeu, Francis pensait être à l’abri pour ce soir.

Sauf que le démon avait une manière particulière d’incarner un Maître du jeu.

« Alors, sweetie, soit ton perso tombe dans le précipice et meurt, soit tu me fais une fellation et je fais preuve de clémence.

-          Ce n’est pas dans les règles !, s’en affola l’ange.

-          Si ton perso meurt, tu seras inoccupé et je ferai de toi mon esclave pour les prochaines heures. Choisis, sweetie !

-          Maître, ayez la bonté de vous intéresser un minimum à la partie, râla Francis.

-          Je suis le Maître du jeu. N’essayez même pas de vous soustraire à mon règlement ! »

Les yeux émeraude du démon devinrent chaud et lascifs, son aura sexuelle se déploya autour de lui le rendant encore plus attirant.


	41. Baiser de cinéma

 

**Allemagne (Ludwig) x Italie du Nord (Feliciano)**

** **

Se retrouver seul avec un certain Italien dans une salle de projection pour un film romantique était certainement le meilleur conseil donné par son frère Gilbert.

Ludwig s’était fait assaillir par Feliciano en plein milieu d’un baiser de cinéma. Ses lèvres courraient sur les siennes. Alors que leurs doigts s’étaient entrelacés jusque-là, ils se libérèrent pour vaincre leurs vêtements et pour prodiguer des caresses sans fin.

Feliciano se mit à rire quand ils eurent des difficultés à trouver une position confortable entre les rangs de fauteuils. Il finit par laisser entendre d’autres sons aussi plaisants quand le mur de la salle accueillit leurs ébats.

Portant le corps de son amant, Ludwig râlait de ne pouvoir avoir une main libre pour agacer cette mèche si sensible des héritiers de Rome. Feliciano eut un sourire mutin avant de souffler en direction de ce cheveu. Il ne fit pas le malin très longtemps, sa bouche s’ouvrant sur un long gémissement alors que son amant touchait enfin sa prostate.

Ludwig adorait la façon dont Feliciano pouvait en faire des tonnes pour un plaisir plus intense. Il embrassa cette bouche bavarde, sans cesser de se déhancher en lui. Les sensations enivrantes se propageaient de son érection à son bassin pour envahir enfin tout son corps.


	42. Menaces et frivolités

 

**Russie(Ivan)/France(Francis)**

** **

Beaucoup de nations auraient fui en se faisant inviter à la patinoire par Russie en ces termes : « Viens te casser une patte sur la glace, je viendrai te scier le bras avec mon patin. »

Sans s’en offusquer ou s’en effrayer, Francis avait vaillamment répondu : « Voir tes jolies fesses évoluer sur la glace sera un plaisir sans fin. ».

Il devisait donc tranquillement avec Ivan sur le tranchant affuté des lames et de la cruelle réalité des chutes ainsi que sur la beauté des portées et des silhouettes magnifiques des patineurs. Tous les deux purent se lâcher sur la violence de ce monde, blessures handicapantes, et sur les plaisirs simples de la vie, petits volants de jupons.

Ils s’étaient enfin compris.

Aussitôt leurs patins mis au placard, Ivan s’évertua à se révéler le plus doux des amants pour Francis. Bien loin de son caractère menaçant, le Russe l’aida à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements encombrants. Il se coucha sur lui et le prépara avec une lenteur presque frustrante. Francis se sentait déjà accroc à ses baisers et à son corps, avant même d’être uni à lui.


	43. Jouer avec un démon 2

 

**Britannia Angel (part angélique d'Angleterre)/Britannia Devil (part démoniaque d'Angleterre)**

** **

Britannia Devil souriait de manière victorieuse. Britannia Angel n’aimait pas trop quand son démon personnel se réjouissait sans aucune raison évidente.

« Ce n’est qu’un jeu d’échec, dit l’ange pour amorcer la conversation.

-          Pour chaque pion capturé, on obtient un baiser. Pour une tour, un gros câlin. Pour un cavalier, l’autre sur les genoux. Pour un fou, une branlette. Pour la dame, sourit le démon, une fellation. Pour le Roi capturé, je te sodomise !

-          Pourquoi ce serait toi qui gagnerai !, râla l’ange.

-          Essaie de gagner pour voir.

-          Tu serais prêt à inverser les rôles ?

-          Pourquoi pas ? Tu as déjà réussi à me battre. Essaie pour voir. »

L’ange savoura son échec et mat sur le moment, mais déchanta bien vite.

Le démon était aussi mauvais perdant que lui et ne se conformait jamais aux règles, même les siennes.


	44. Chapter 44

« Gilbert est irrécupérable », pensa Roderich derrière un muret.

Roderich reconnaissait avoir provoqué Gilbert. Quelle idée de se promener dans le parc, armés jusqu’aux dents, en comptant les points pour savoir lequel était le meilleur pour surprendre l’autre !

Il avait au moins évité le paintball. Miséricorde bienveillante !

Connaissant toutes les astuces de l’autre, la partie de cache-cache avait beaucoup de piquant. Ils devaient faire preuve tous les deux d’adresse et de réflexion pour induire l’autre en erreur.

Roderich voulait vraiment surprendre Gilbert. Gagner n’était pas une option. Pointer encore son arme sur lui en criant « débusqué » ne serait qu’un point de plus dans ce maudit ex-aequo.

Jouer du Chopin commençait à le démanger. Il fallait en finir et rentrer à la maison.

Silencieusement, il fit le tour du muret pour se placer derrière Gilbert.

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha de lui alors qu’il aurait pu gagner le point.

Gilbert se retourna trop tard, le fusil vers lui.

Roderich releva l’arme et, avant que son ami ne dise quoi que ce soit, il l’embrassa.

Touché.

« Awesome », s’en amusa Gilbert avant de lui mettre la main aux fesses.

Le regard noir de Roderich ne dissuada pas Gilbert de le déshabiller et plus puisqu’affinité.


	45. Giripan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Grèce (Héraklès)/Japon(Kiku)

Le plafond de glycines blanches et violettes avait toujours réussi à l’apaiser. Pourtant aujourd’hui, Kiku laissait complètement tomber son stoïcisme dans ce lieu public tellement propice à la contemplation. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser ! Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Kiku avait bien dit : « Personne ! » à sa garde rapprochée qui avait fermé le parc pour la journée.

Un gémissement lui échappa quand son amoureux aspira la peau de son cou. Les yeux verts, pour une fois vifs et éveillés d’Héraklès, lui apparurent avant qu’il ne ferme les siens. L’image de la voûte quasiment surréaliste s’imprima derrière ses paupières alors que le Grec touchait ce point délicieux en lui.

Kiku resserra ses cuisses autour des hanches d’Héraklès accompagnant son mouvement de bassin du sien. Le Grec l’embrassa tendrement sur les paupières, ce qui l’incita à dévoiler son regard de jais. Le visage empreint de plaisir, son partenaire, auréolé des fleurs colorées, l’observait avec amour. Héraklès profita de son petit effet pour ralentir le rythme de ses déhanchements et l’embrasser encore, encore et encore.

Le Japonais ne pourrait plus prétendre à la méditation et au calme devant ses allées de glycines.

Les fleurs dans les yaoi japonais apparurent à Héraklès comme absolument adorables.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple : France (Francis)/Angleterre (Arthur)  
> Période : Seconde guerre mondiale/Résistance

« Putain, on les a semé !

-          Shut up, stupid frog !

-          Oh, pardon. »

Arthur fusilla du regard Francis. Dans le noir, ce n’était pas efficace pour un sou, mais on ne perd pas une habitude plusieurs fois centenaire.

L’écho aurait pu attirer Ludwig vers eux, s’il était encore dans les parages, et Arthur ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde.

« Je croyais qu’il aurait peur de rentrer dans les souterrains. »

Pour l’instant, celui qui avait la frousse, c’était Arthur. Il avait entendu parler des catacombes, mais il n’y aurait jamais mis les pieds. Avec ou sans Francis !

Une main caressante passa sur ses épaules. Comme si c’était le moment pour ce genre de choses...

« Nous allons devoir nous occuper en attendant que la voie soit libre. »

Arthur sentit un mouvement vers lui. Il recula, sa tête heurta le mur derrière lui et les lèvres de Francis s’écrasèrent sur son front.

« Stupid pervert… »

Francis l’embrassa vraiment, étouffant de sa bouche tous gémissements et protestations. Ses mains baladeuses eurent tôt fait de le débarrasser du superflu et de prendre en main sa virilité. Arthur fut emmené par sa langue et ses doigts habiles dans les affres du plaisir sans aucun danger.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Allemagne (Ludwig)/ Italie du Nord (Feliciano)  
> Personnage en plus : Hongrie (Elizaveta)

« Va-t-on vraiment passer la nuit là-dedans ? »

Le regard de Ludwig passait de Feliciano, allongé près de lui, à Elizaveta, appareil photo en main, sur le pas de la porte. L’Allemand soupçonnait une grosse entourloupe de la part de la Hongroise. Elle devait se dire qu’elle faisait le bonheur de son fils adoptif en le confinant avec son meilleur ami dans un espace restreint pour la nuit.

Ludwig avait déjà dormi avec Feliciano, il n’était pas gêné. Connaissant la bougeotte de l’italien, ils risquaient de faire rouler leur lit étrange encastré dans un cylindre de béton.

L’Allemand savait qu’il était fait, depuis le moment où Feliciano l’avait imploré de venir à l’intérieur de cet espace étrange.

Elizaveta ferma enfin la porte.

Son petit ami lut un moment, histoire d’attendre que leur tortionnaire se soit éloignée de dépit, et finit par lui sauter dessus.

Feliciano déblatéra tout un tas de paroles romantiques en italien en lui enlevant son pyjama. Ludwig comprit entre deux compliments que sa manie de dormir habillé énervait son amoureux. Occupé par toutes les caresses généreuses de l’Italien, il eut le réflexe d’entortiller la boucle de cheveux miracle. Feliciano gémit de plaisir en se faisant encore plus câlin contre lui, frottant son érection contre ses abdominaux.


	48. Britannia Angel/Devil

****

**Où sont passés les morveux ?**

Couple principal : Britannia Devil/Britannia Angel (part sombre et lumineuse d'Arthur)  
Avertissement : Selfcest  
Personnages secondaires : Francis (avec pour surnoms affectifs stupid frog ou sweetie) et les morveux (ChibiAmerica et ChibiCanada)  
UA : Anges et démons  
Epoque historique : XVII ème siècle environ

Défi : Soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème des films des vacances

* * *

« Oh ! Shit ! J'avais amené tous ses jouets amusants du futur ! Où sont les morveux ?

\- Avec stupid frog, il semblerait, répondit Angel.

\- Sweetie est là ? », sourit de manière perverse Devil.

Le démon leva ses lunettes de soleil, venu également d'un autre temps, pour chercher son fantasme numéro 1. Le numéro 2 lui indiqua un mot sur la table en étendant l'une de ses ailes blanches.

« Il ne veut pas de nous. Il veut passer la matinée seul avec les gosses.

\- Moment sacré avec les garçons, marmonna Devil avant de louvoyer vers le dos d'Angel. Tu n'aurais pas un peu bronzé entre les ailes ?

\- Hein ? Comment ? »

Devil se pencha pour l'embrasser dans cet endroit sensible. Il avait comme une petite idée érotique pour passer le temps en attendant son autre amour.

« Non… pas là… Devil… Je… eh, oh ! Refroidis tes ardeurs d'incube !

\- Si ce que je fais te dérange, mets-y fin. »

Il embrassa Angel dans le cou, chercha ses lèvres et les trouva. Il se colla dans la manœuvre contre son dos, callant son érection conséquente entre ses jambes, et il caressa ses hanches pour susciter le désir enfoui de l'ange.


	49. AusHonPrus

**Nous ne connaissons pas cette personne !**

_Couple principal : Roderich/Elizabeta/Gilbert_

_Avertissement : treesome mixte, SM, bondage, sextoy dangereux_

_Personnage secondaire : Un pompier_

* * *

 

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? »

Roderich se pinça le bout du nez et lança un regard désespéré à Elizabeta. Celle-ci vit alors effarée son string en dentelle posé sur le bout de la chaise et lui ordonna silencieusement de détourner l'attention le temps qu'elle récupère la preuve désobligeante.

« En fait, cet homme, que nous ne connaissons absolument pas, a débarqué de manière impromptue dans notre location, avec ce problème à l'arrière-train.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit le pompier. Monsieur Beilschmidt affirme que tout est de la faute de ses amants, donc de vous deux.

\- Nous avons simplement voulu soulager sa peine en vous appelant, tenta l'Autrichien.

\- Il affirme que vous l'avez bâillonné, attaché et fouetté jusqu'au sang.

\- Il exagère la réalité, répondit Roderich qui aurait aimé que le bâillon soit toujours en place, parce que Gilbert jurait bruyamment. Vous pouvez vous-même constater que les blessures sur son épiderme fessier sont d'une bénignité affligeante.

\- Par rapport à son réel problème, nous sommes bien d'accord. Qui a eu cette brillante idée de lui enfoncer ce gode-là dans les fesses ?

\- Lui-même, répondit Elizabeta avec un grand sourire. J'espère que vous pourrez le lui enlever et qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles. »


	50. Spamano

**Arrêtez-vous connards !**  
Couple : Antonio/Lovino  
Avertissement : Langage de ce cher Lovino  
Personnages secondaires : Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert et Francis.

Fais chier ! Merde ! Putain ! Y a pas un seul de ces chauffards, enculés de connards, qui va s'arrêter !

Lovino aurait aimé écrire sur sa pancarte : « Hey ! Je suis beau, je suis Italien et j'ai un caractère de merde qui va vous enchanter tout le long du voyage ! Ce con de beau-frère Allemand m'a laissé en plan sur cette aire d'autoroute, parce que je l'emmerdais trop ! Prenez-moi que j'aille lui casser du sucre sur le dos ! »

Une voiture s'arrêta enfin. Lovino s'approcha avec méfiance de la sublime décapotable, appartenant sûrement aux gars albinos au volant.

Trois hommes avec des lunettes de soleil et des sourires louches. Mauvais plan !

« Perdu, mon petit ?, dit le blond.

\- Non. Tout va bien. Passez votre chemin ! »

L'albinos enleva ses lunettes, lui dit qu'il était l'awesome frère de Ludwig et qu'il était venu gracieusement le chercher.

En râlant, Lovino monta à côté de l'homme brun à l'arrière qui s'appelait Antonio, cultivait des tomates et aimait les gars râleurs vraiment trop mignons.

Cet Antonio le mit dans son lit, le soir même, à son plus grand étonnement.

C'était bien une première qu'il crie plus son plaisir qu'il ne rouspète.


	51. GerIta

**Séparés par une vitre**

  
Couple : Ludwig/Feliciano

Feliciano embrassa la vitre, plaquant ses mains sur celle-ci. Ludwig jeta un regard en biais vers son chauffeur et il put mettre ses lèvres en avant pour répondre à son petit ami.

Il était amoureux de Feliciano depuis des lustres. Comment ne se l'étaient-ils pas avoués avant ces vacances ? Il ne le comprenait pas encore, tout comme il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce déclic qui avait rapproché leurs corps.

Il rougit encore à la nuit passée dans la chaleur des bras de son amoureux. Il entendait encore les gémissements de plaisir que celui-ci avait poussé, il sentait encore ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, il rêvait encore de ses yeux pleins de désirs et d'émotions. Il se souvenait comment son corps l'avait accueilli et s'était soumis à ses envies maladroites. Il avait l'impression que ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà, tout comme ses caresses et ses mots doux.

Feliciano était séparé de lui que par une vitre, mais une question le taraudait déjà.

Comment allait-il faire pour se passer de lui ?

Ludwig fit signe à Feliciano de se pousser et ouvrit la portière.

Il allait, pour une fois dans sa vie, prolonger ses vacances annuelles en Italie.

Tant pis pour le travail qui l'attendait.


	52. FrUk

**Conte nudiste**  
Couple principale : Francis/Arthur  
Avertissement : nudité

Un béret et une écharpe autour du cou pour seuls vêtements, Francis s'élança sur son vélo parmi les nudistes, arborant fièrement une banderole : « Laissez-nous être culs nus ! »

La nation Angleterre, qui passait malheureusement par là et qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, en vacances avec sa contrée voisine, fut outrée d'un tel comportement.

Arthur se mit donc à courir après Francis en lui hurlant dessus.

La nation Française, très maligne, mit alors au point un stratagème pour entraîner son chéri anglais loin de la foule. Trop perturbé par les fesses à l'air de son rival, Arthur se laissa emmener vers les champs de lavandes à côté du village.

Arthur vit alors le loup d'un peu trop près.

Il ne fit pas que le voir, il le sentit passer aussi.

Et plusieurs fois !

Il en eut les larmes aux yeux et la voix éraillée de lui avoir tant crié après.

Vidé de toute son énergie, Arthur pu finalement récupérer de sa mésaventure dans les bras chaleureux de son rival.

Nus, forcément.

La morale de cette histoire est de ne pas suivre les culs-nus à vélo dans les champs de lavandes au risque d'être converti au naturisme pendant une heure ou deux.


	53. Spamano

**Putain, il flotte !**  
Couple : Antonio/Lovino  
Avertissement : Langage de ce cher Lovino

« Putain, il flotte ! »

Antonio eut un rire nerveux en entendant Lovino jurer ainsi.

« Merde, c'est pas marrant ! T'es tout trempe et moi aussi ! Je me les pèle !

\- Tu veux que je te les réchauffe, Lovi d'amour !

\- Quoi ? Non ? Plutôt attraper la crève ! »

Antonio retira sa chemise complètement lessivée. Evidemment, son Lovi chéri bavait sur son torse de rêve.

« T'as pris du poids, bastardo ! T'as englouti trop de tomates !

\- C'est pas gentil, Lovi ! Tu vas attraper froid ! »

Lovino se débattit un moment, mais ne put empêcher Antonio de lui enlever à son tour son haut.

« Mais qui c'est qui a des poignets d'amour que je vais embrasser !

\- Mais je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! Et de faire ça ! »

L'espagnol avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il avait le super pouvoir de faire disparaître toutes les réticences d'usage de Lovino à faire l'amour avec lui. L'Italien était trop faible quand on tirait sur sa mèche sensible, l'embarquait dans un baiser passionné et le caressait aux endroits appropriés.

Ainsi, à force de patience, il put le faire quitter son pantalon et le réchauffer sous la couette.


	54. BelAme

**Belle vue !**  
Couple : America/Biélorussie

Alfred essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas attarder son regard sur le dos nu et encore moins de l'abaisser vers les fesses galbés dans ce joli v noir en nylon.

Pourquoi Natalya lui avait-elle tourné le dos dans cette tenue légère ?

Etait-elle inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes ?

Non pas vraiment. Natalya sembla alors gênée. Elle attrapa sa longue natte blonde pour jouer avec. On aurait dit qu'elle se sentait mise à nue.

« America. Si mon frère sait que tu me reluques impunément…

\- Il sera soulagé », gaffa Alfred.

Comment réduire ses chances à zéro en trois mots ? Bravo le héros !

Natalia, vexée, partit en courant vers la piscine de l'hôtel. Adieu, joli corps féminin en maillot de bain !

Plutôt que de courir encore et toujours après la Biélorusse farouche et difficile en amour, Alfred préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre en prétendant aller faire la sieste.

Il avait des images bien fraîches en tête pour fantasmer et pour se masturber.

Après avoir soulagé cette tension bien trop familière et insoutenable, il eut quelques regrets à ne pas avoir plongé la tête sous l'eau de la piscine pendant qu'elle y nageait.


	55. SuFin

**Mais tu déranges vraiment !**  
Couple : Berwald/Tino  
Personnage secondaire qui se tape l'incruste : Matthias (mention de Matthias/Norge inavoué)

« T'vois pas qu't'déranges ! »

Sur ce, Berwald avait claqué la porte au nez de Matthias.

« Onétaitoù ? »

Tino rougit fortement, en pensant que Matthias, le gars le plus entêté de la Terre, venait de sonner à leur porte.

« Il va insister.

\- J'l'ai dit non. »

Berwald souleva le T-shirt à manches longues que Tino avait enfilé en vitesse pour cacher ses nombreux suçons. Le Suédois embrassa la poitrine de son homme au niveau du cœur puis fit tout son possible pour réveiller son excitation.

« Il avait peut-être envie de se confier. »

Là, Berwald râla quelque chose d'approchant à : « Si le Danois était moins couillon avec son Norvégien, il se le serait déjà tapé et nous foutrait la paix ».

Tino gémit en sentant sa virilité être enserrée par une douce poigne et se détendit. Il se mit à caresser ce corps imposant contre le sien. Il embrassa Berwald alors que celui-ci faisait tout pour le préparer pour la suite.

« Je suis passé par derrière ! », hurla le Danois.

Tino voulait disparaître, alors que Berwald devenait la colère incarnée.

« J'ai compris ! Je dérange vraiment ! A plus tard ! »


	56. Spamano

**Il aime danser !**  
Couple : Antonio/Lovino

Antonio avait réussi à entraîner Lovino sur la piste de danse.

L'Italien avait d'abord semblé complètement blasé par l'ambiance latino et avait suivi les pas d'Antonio de mauvaise grâce. Puis l'ambiance s'était réchauffée entre eux dès qu'Antonio avait mis la main sur sa hanche. Lovino s'était détendu et s'était mis à véritablement danser avec lui. Ils en étaient au collé-serré quand Antonio remarqua à quel point ils étaient excités tous les deux par leurs corps proches, chauds et sensuels.

Il embrassa le cou de Lovino et remonta avec des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Lovino, complètement en transe, frottaient ses fesses contre l'érection d'Antonio. L'espagnol n'aurait bientôt plus une seule once de self control. Il les guida jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage en continuant de danser sur la musique forte qui leur parvenait de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Lovino se laissait embrasser et cajoler. S'il avait su que quelques accords de guitare le rendaient si docile, il aurait essayé bien plus tôt de le faire chavirer ainsi.

Il ne râla pas une seule fois quand il le dévêtit. Et il fut même très actif au moment des choses sérieuses.

Il était parfois bon de s'abandonner à son amant.


	57. SuFin

**Ecrit pour la soirée drabble de la FA, thème : pub.**

****   


**Note de l'auteur : Je suis partie sur l'adoption d'enfant et sur la difficulté pour des couples homosexuels d'adopter même quand la loi leur en donne le droit. Sur 200 mots en M, ça pèse pas lourd et ça aurait mérité plus de développement.**

**Couple : SuFin.**

Berwald avait adopté Peter Kirkland le premier, puis Tino avait eu le droit d'adopter l'enfant de son conjoint. Ils avaient respecté les lois de leurs pays et ils se savaient privilégiés par leur statut de nation.

Ils étaient heureux, parce que jusque-là, ils n'avaient pu combler leur envie de paternité.

Etrangement, Berwald était encore plus attentionné envers Tino que d'habitude. Ils avaient à peine le temps de se voir entre les biberons, les couches et les bains. Donc Berwald avait décidé de saisir la moindre des petites occasions pour faire l'amour.

Tino était en train d'étendre les layettes dans la maison quand Berwald avait commencé à lui embrasser le cou. Les petits morceaux de tissus se révélaient franchement énervants à mettre sur un fil, surtout quand un mari entreprenant se mettait en tête de vous enlever vos vêtements.

Berwald dut se mettre à l'aider, en se déshabillant en même temps.

Ils finirent contre le mur le plus proche, se frottant l'un à l'autre. Berwald le pénétra, entama des va et viens langoureux, en ne cessant de l'embrasser et de jouer avec ses points faibles. Il réussit à lui faire oublier pour quelques instants les difficultés d'être parent et la joie d'être amoureux.


	58. BelAme

Alfred embrassa Natalya. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plusieurs fois à la suite.

Il passa la main dans son dos nu et s'attaqua à la peau de son épaule avec ses lèvres.

Sensuellement, il caressa ses hanches, la sentant frissonner de désir sous ses doigts, juste avant d'aller ouvrir son jean.

Natalya haleta contre sa bouche.

Il fit sauter le petit bouton, puis il descendit lentement la fermeture éclair.

« Et si mon frère nous trouve…

\- Chut », murmura-t-il avant de l'entraîner dans un french kiss.

Elle gémit quand il vint agacer cette boule de nerfs entre ses lèvres de son pouce. De son autre main, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et il abandonna sa langue, après une rude bataille de plaisir, pour aller agacer ses tétons.

Elle s'était faîte belle pour lui et elle avait osé s'habiller à l'américaine.

Ce serait à charge de revanche et il devrait satisfaire à ses envies. Alfred pouvait plier devant elle, celle qu'il aimait, elle ne le répèterait pas à son frère. Tout ceci était entre eux. Il ne dirait rien.

Alfred fit glisser le pantalon des jambes fines de Natalya et il s'immisça entre ses jambes. La sensation de l'union de leurs corps fut presque de trop.


	59. Spamano

****   


« Putain, je te veux trop connard !

\- Belle entrée en matière ! Houha ! »

Antonio atterrit sur un nouveau canapé en cuir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-là dans le salon ? Romano lui sauta dessus derechef. Il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir un petit ami sexy et entreprenant, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas un peu rapide pour dépuceler ce nouveau mobilier.

« Mais euh, voyons…

\- Subis mon attaque des sens, idiota, et fermes-là !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le cuir… »

Antonio se fit bâillonner par une langue dominatrice qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction verbale. Les boutons de sa chemise se firent arracher. Son torse se fit dévorer. Antonio comprit entre deux suçons rageurs que son Italien s'était préparé pour lui.

Son érection prenait de l'ampleur à une vitesse ahurissante. Pourquoi Romano l'allumait autant et frottait ses fesses contre son entrejambe ?

« J'ai trop envie de toi, salop ! »

Apparemment, c'était un reproche.

Romano fut plus doux en lui enlevant son pantalon et il vint vite le masturber pour l'exciter encore plus.

« T'es bien dur enfin, putain !

\- Quelle impatience ! Oh ! »

Antonio rêvait d'être chevauché tous les jours fougueusement par son homme.


	60. FrUK

Ah ! L'air frais de la campagne du vin, du pain et du saucisson dans le panier et surtout la caresse du vent sur sa peau nue.

Quel bonheur !

Et surtout, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un anglais rabat-joie à l'horizon.

Seul le ciel était témoin de son excitation face à la liberté de se masturber en pleine nature après un bon repas.

Il ne goûtait pas souvent à ce genre de moment de solitude totale.

Son visage lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, alors qu'il aurait préféré l'oublier et se concentrer sur son seul plaisir.

Il avait vraiment Arthur dans la peau.


	61. GerIta

« Et voici votre plat de coquillage, amoureusement recherché au fond de la belle et douce Méditerranée. »

Feliciano sous sa forme de sirène lui fit un sourire charmeur et tendit une assiette avec des bulots, des crevettes et des oursins.

Prudemment, Ludwig s’approcha du bord de la plage et des faibles vagues. Il fallait toujours se méfier de Feliciano quand il revêtait sa parure d’écailles dorées et ses charmes dévastateurs. Il pouvait vous entraîner dans les abysses en quelques secondes.

« Viens les manger avec moi », dit Ludwig à bonne distance.

Feliciano refusa tout net, lui refit un sourire et amorça un léger mouvement en arrière pour l’inviter dans l’eau.

« Je suis trop bien dans la Mer. »

Allez un ou deux pas de plus, pour le tirer sur le sable, ne serait pas bien dangereux.

Feliciano l’attrapa par la cheville, tira, le mit à terre et le fit glisser sur le sable jusqu’à l’eau.

La fraîcheur de la Mer le saisit. Son maillot lui fut vite retiré et envoyé dans les tréfonds, l’assiette atterrit dans ses mains et il jongla avec pendant que Feliciano jouait avec son sexe, le rendant dur avant qu’il ne le prenne en bouche.


	62. Thème USA : BelAme

**On va dire que ça commence à faire beaucoup de drabbles, alors je vais les compiler par soirées maintenant :**

**Le thème était les USA pour la soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque ardente d'hier.  
**

**Couple : BelAme (Biélorussie/America).**

**Photo joker numéro :  
**

** **

« Regardes cette belle brochette de vainqueurs ! On fait un joli sourire pour tonton Russie ! »

Natalia fit tomber ses courses dans un bruit assourdissant, tandis que son compagnon prenait en photographies leurs triplés ravis de l'attention.

Ses bébés ! Ses bébés avaient été mis entre des tranches de coussins marron, verts et jaunes pour ressembler à des hamburgers vivants.

« Tu n'envoies pas ça à mon frère ! »

America eut un petit sourire provocateur. Il allait falloir utiliser les grands moyens. Tout d'abord, sortir ses petits chéris de là. Avec l'aide de leur père débile évidemment. Ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Endormir les bébés surexcités en faisant participer leur père imbécile. Il ne devait surtout pas toucher à un ordinateur ou à un téléphone portable. Internet débranché à titre de précaution.

Ensuite, elle déploya tous ses moyens de séduction pour échapper à la honte de la culture américaine.

Heureusement, Natalia avait prévu des dessous affriolants pour la soirée. Avec ce qu'Alfred avait fait, il n'aurait pas dû le mériter. Seulement, elle était mère avant tout et elle devait protéger ses enfants du crétinisme de leur père.

Les photos étaient tout de même très mignonnes.

Elle en garda une copie à titre personnel.

* * *

**Photo de l'Alaska :  
**

** **

Natalia fixait atterrée le paysage glacial et désert des étendues neigeuses de l'Alaska.

« Personne ne nous reconnaîtra ici !, clama Alfred. Moi aussi, je peux être de glace.

\- Alfred ! Il n'y a vraiment personne !

\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, râla Alfred.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu avais un coin comme ça dans ta géographie.

\- Tu peux explorer Toute ma géographie… »

Les joues rouges à cause du froid voyons Natalia détourna son attention des pics blancs vers le pantalon d'Alfred.

Il faisait plutôt chaud dans ce 4X4, par rapport à l'extérieur.

C'était jouable.

« Eteins le moteur !

\- Je ne veux pas finir congelé dans mes montagnes. », dit-il en s'exécutant tout de même.

Natalia eut un petit sourire, avant de l'embrasser, explorant des canions chauds comme la braise. Elle passa une jambe de part et d'autre de lui pour rencontrer des collines et des montagnes.

« Attention à la descente », ricana Alfred avant d'abaisser son siège.

Natalia rit en se retrouvant subitement au-dessus de lui. Elle enleva ses moufles. Elle passa les mains sous son pull, toucher une plaine d'abdominaux, puis dans son pantalon, saisir cette péninsule de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

**N.B. : Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas la seule à faire des sous-entendus sur la forme de la Floride.**

* * *

**Photo d'une église magnifique dans l'Arkansas :  
**

** **

Natalia enserrait fortement Alfred de ses jambes, gouttant encore au plaisir de le sentir en elle. Seulement, cette fois-ci, c'était particulier.

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus sensible à ses caresses et plus câline que d'habitude.

Elle frissonna de tout son être quand il tourna son téton dans sa bouche ainsi.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une magnifique Eglise et une demande en mariage lambda. Seulement, c'était lui qui s'était agenouillé devant elle, qui lui avait pris la main et qui lui avait demandé sa main.

Natalia gémit en s'agrippant à ses épaules fortes.

Quand Alfred prononçait son prénom comme ça, elle se sentait aimée. Ceci n'avait pas de prix pour une nation.

Elle avait dit oui, sans hésiter.


	63. FrUk 6

****Soirée drabble de la FA du 14 novembre** **

****Couple : FrUK** **

**Titre : Au coeur de la tempête**

****  


Le vacarme infernal des vagues, le blanc inquiétant des embruns, le déchaînement des éléments.

Perché dans ce phare solide, Francis se sentait minuscule sur cette Terre qu'il avait appris à chérir comme son propre corps.

Les baisers se faisaient sauvages entre ses couvertures de fortune.

Les yeux émeraude de son amant se révélaient plus fascinants entre deux éclairs menaçants.

Une sorte de frénésie étrange les animait à faire l'amour dans ce fracas et dans ces gerbes d'eau gigantesques.

Francis cambra tout son corps, en sentant sa prostate être percuté par un coup de hanche enthousiaste d'Arthur. Son visage roula sur le côté dans un cri muet, quand il revint ravir ses sens. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui, tandis qu'une vague atteignait la vitre de leur abri.

La saveur de sa bouche l'envahit en même temps que sa langue conquérante. Ses jambes se replièrent sur le corps de son amant, alors que ses mains caressaient son dos. Le sentir aller et venir en lui avec autant de force le rendait pantelant.

Son cœur lui semblait battre plus fort quand le fort était atteint par les mouvements de l'océan et quand son corps se faisait faucher de plaisir par son amant.

**Titre : Tatouages (ce sont ceux utilisés dans la fanfiction Des Roses et des Lys)**

****  


Arthur adorait les tatouages de Francis. Ces roses rouges et blanches, il avait envie de les embrasser et d'en dessiner les contours constamment.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse facile pour toucher le corps du français.

Il glissait sa langue sur l'un des pétales de l'épaule. Le désir naissait petit à petit, les emportant dans un monde de caresses rien qu'à eux.

Arthur savait pourquoi leurs corps tatoués les fascinaient autant. Le symbole de l'autre était gravé dans la chair de l'autre, preuve que leurs destins étaient étroitement liés.

Les attouchements sages dérivaient lentement, mais sûrement vers quelque chose de plus sexuel.

Quand Francis le prenait lentement dans leur lit commun, il n'y avait de la place que pour l'émotion et le plaisir de partager ce moment intense et intime.

**Titre : Photomontage**

**Couples multiples**

****  


« Je ne suis pas sûr que…, bafouilla Arthur.

\- Si ! On va la diffuser !, s'enthousiasma Francis. Il nous a défiés une fois de trop ! Comment as-tu eu ça ? »

Arthur rougit énormément, avant de marmonner quelque chose comme quoi America baissait trop sa garde en sa présence.

« Il léchait quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire avant le photomontage… Sur notre création, c'est évident, mais réellement il se passait quoi... »

Effectivement l'ajout d'une verge érigée, prêt du visage de l'américain, ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa supposée activité.

« Du lait sur le bord du canapé.

\- Et il n'y a rien dit quand tu as pris les photos ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'avait pas conscience de son indécence, ricana Arthur. Cet impertinent va s'en mordre les doigts !

\- Il va surtout enfin faire son coming out ! Depuis le temps qu'il tourne autour du Russe, toute cette tension accumulée me rend fou. Il faut qu'ils se sautent dessus !

\- Je pense que ça va les aider grandement. »

Une semaine plus tard :

« Je te jure, Natalya, que je ne suis pas homosexuel ! C'est un trucage ! Un trucage ! Ne sors pas ton couteau ! »


	64. RussieChine

**Soirée des drabbles de la FA du 14 novembre**

**Image inspiratrice : Une terrasse gelée et ensoleillée avec la mer ou l'océan en fond**

**Couple : Russie/Chine**

**Rating : T**

****

« J'ai juste pris un verre avec des proches !

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Général Winter, protège mon cœur ! », appela Ivan.

Ayant la frousse de sa vie à l'apparition du protecteur de Russie, Yao vit tout ce qui l'entourait se transformer en glace.

« Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Je peux bien voir d'autres personnes, sans que tu sois jaloux ! »

Le Russe n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait, complètement en larmes.

Yao paniqua quand le sol se transforma en glace.

« Je t'aime ! Calme-toi !

\- C'est pas vrai ! »

Yao sentit la colère envahir ses veines.

« Que devrais-je dire si tu ne me fais pas confiance ! »

Ivan le fixa avec de yeux ronds, surpris pour le coup. Jouant les indifférents à propos de sa crise, Ivan recompose son visage et lança :

« Comment pourrais-je savoir si tu ne me le dis jamais ? Kol, kol, kol. »

Yao s'avança vers lui, l'embrassa et le tira à sa suite.

« Je préfère te le montrer », dit-il en enlevant sa veste à l'intérieur.

Ivan eut un sourire loin d'être innocent.


	65. Spamano

**Soirée drabble de la FA du 14 novembre**

**UA : Anges et démons**

**Couple : Cornéa (démone espagnole)/Lovino et Patronus (ange espagnol) est dans les parages**

****   


Lovino devait concéder qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin avec le bâtard espagnol.

Il était dans la pire des situations merdiques pour un démon. Il avait revêtu sa forme naturelle. Celles sans les ailes, bravo champion ! Il était perdu dans un labyrinthe à ciel ouvert, donc à la merci de tout connard d'ange mal intentionné à son égard. Et il était poursuivi par deux putains d'entités spirituelles espagnoles bien remontées contre lui !

Cornéa, comme tout succube parent du minotaure, se faisait une joie de le chercher partout, les hormones de salope nue en feu.

Quant à l'ange Patronus, cet enfoiré trainait sa lance dans les allées avec la ferme intention de la lui enfoncer dans le fondement.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Cornéa. S'il succombait à la tentation de ses courbes, ce serait un moindre mal.

Patronus voudra l'égorger pour tout acte intime, mais se faire une alliée garantirait sa survie immédiate.

Lovino évita facilement Patronus dont l'armure faisait un boucan d'enfer et trouva Cornéa grâce à ses appels constants à la luxure.

La démone le cloua immédiatement au sol.

« Alors, on a été un vilain garçon ! »

Putain ! Elle avait écarté le genou, laissant apparaître son sexe féminin dans toute sa splendeur !

**Pas d'UA**

**Couple : Spamano**

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas y croire !

\- Arrête de gesticuler comme un abruti !, hurla Lovino, un genou à terre.

\- J'y crois pas !, cria Antonio en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Putain, bastardo ! T'es en train de tout gâcher ! »

Antonio fit un tour sur le gazon, comme s'il venait de marquer un but, puis il se laissa glisser jusqu'à Lovino pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« C'est quoi ta putain de réponse, demanda Lovino, une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de la bouche avide de son compagnon.

\- Mi amor, je t'aime !

\- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça.

\- Oui ! Je t'aime ! »

Antonio fit tomber Lovino à terre pour le déshabiller.

« Bastardo, on pourrait nous voir !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je t'aime à la folie !, affirma Antonio en faisant voler son caleçon.

\- Je vais perdre la bague, idiota, si tu continues ! »

Lovino ne s'imaginait pas mettre la bague au doigt, nu, à terre, surplombé par son petit ami...

…Prêt à lui faire une fellation !

Son sexe prit de l'ampleur dans la bouche chaude, aux milles plaisirs, de son fiancé. Hum… Son fiancé.


	66. La tournée 2014 de Finlande et de Suède

**Soirée drabble de la FA du 12 décembre**

**Couple : Berwald/Tino donc du Suède/Finlande**

**Rating : T à M**

* * *

**Titre : Menteur**

****

Tous les préparatifs étaient achevés. En faisant une dernière vérification, Tino s'aperçut de quelque chose de désastreux et d'inhabituel.

Sur tous ses paquets, il y avait une étiquette supplémentaire : « J'adore faire briller ton hypocrisie avec mes cadeaux pourris » évidemment signé par le Père Noël.

C'était un acte de sabotage !

Tino appela Berwald à la rescousse pour découvrir le coupable. Pendant que Berwald interrogeait les rennes inutilement, Tino vit un petit garçon rire dans un coin.

« Sealand ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais bien dit que c'était interdit ! »

L'enfant lui tira la langue.

« Le Père Noël n'existe pas ! C'est toi ! Alors, j'ai fait toute ses étiquettes pour que tous les enfants du monde sachent que tu es un menteur ! »

Au mot « menteur » pour qualifier sa tendre moitié, Berwald réagit immédiatement et alla gronder Sealand. Il lui demanda s'il s'avait ce que voulait dire hypocrisie.

« Bien sûr ! Je l'ai vu sur Internet ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il y a des mères Noël en sous-vêtements ?

\- Berwald, je t'avais dit de mettre un code parental ! »

* * *

**Titre : Le camp militaire**

****

La période de Noël était une sorte d'épreuve annuelle pour leur couple.

Entre le choix des cadeaux et les tournées du Père Noël à travers le monde, ils en voyaient de toutes les couleurs.

« Allez, prends la photo, Berwald ! »

Son Tino posait en tenue de travail avec des militaires en Afghanistan. Berwald, jaloux, fusillait du regard les hommes autour de sa « femme ». Et il les impressionnait !

Il se fit encore prier, avant de prendre une dizaine de clichés débiles.

Après avoir fait le tour de la caserne, Tino et Berwald purent enfin se retrouver seul à seul.

« J'aime bien ton treillis, l'embêta Tino. Dommage que je doive te l'enlever… »

Berwald se demandait pourquoi Tino était si demandeur cette année, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Qu've tu sold't ?, dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Capitaine, je ne sais plus où j'ai mis les clefs du tank. Je crois que je les ai perdues dans mon costume. Pouvez-vous m'aider !

\- Si t'enl'vais ? »

Berwald allait avoir très vite en horreur ce manteau rouge et cette barbe blanche.

Il n'attendit même pas que Tino ait fini son streap-tease pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses vêtements de décembre.

* * *

**Titre : Feu d'artifice**

****

Tout n'était pas mauvais pendant la période de Noël.

Il y avait les feux d'artifice par exemple. Tino se débrouillait toujours pour en prévoir dans son agenda surchargé, parce que Berwald les adorait.

Assis à ses côtés, Tino n'osait interrompre Berwald dans sa contemplation du ciel illuminé par les feux.

La magie de Noël, c'était aussi de voir son homme retrouver son âme d'enfant l'espace de trois quart d'heures.

La main de Berwald glissa légèrement sur sa cuisse, provoquant sans le vouloir le désir.

Tino se trouvait bizarre à réagir ainsi à la moindre caresse de son mari.

Il gigota pour se mettre plus à l'aise, perturbant Berwald.

« Encor' ? »

Oui, encore… Il ne le faisait pas exprès ! Berwald lui fit un petit sourire, avant de glisser la main dans son pantalon.

Ses gémissements de plaisir étaient couverts par les explosions dans le ciel. Ce qui faisait vraiment chavirer son cœur, c'était que Berwald ne le lâchait pas des yeux en le touchant ainsi.

* * *

**Titre : Les Rois Mages de Barcelone**

**Couple supplémentaire : Bad Touch Trio**

****

« Pas eux ! »

Berwald avait articulé. Grave danger en approche !

Montés sur des chameaux, le bad touch trio leur faisait des grands signes pour capter leur attention.

« On ne les a pas vus, négocia Berwald.

\- Je dois offrir des cadeaux à tout le monde, répondit Tino.

\- Pas vus.

\- Youhou, le Père Noël ! Nous sommes les Rois Mages ! »

Tino savait pertinemment que les trois nations allaient les embêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient obtenu leurs cadeaux.

« Sont en forme les rennes ?

\- Ah, non ! On ne fait pas une course avec les chameaux. En plus, sur du sable, ils ont l'avantage », râla Tino.

Tino leur envoya leurs cadeaux de très loin, puis obligea les rennes à s'éloigner de la plage.

Malheureusement, en rentrant le soir, ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient le même hôtel. Et surtout, Tino comprit qu'ils utilisaient leurs cadeaux dans la chambre adjacente à la leur.

Les yeux de Berwald brillaient de fureur dans le noir, alors qu'il hésitait à mettre des boules quiès pour la nuit.

« Ok. Leurs cadeaux étaient de nature érotique. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils les ouvriraient en avance et qu'ils joueraient entre eux ! »

* * *

**Titre : La plage de Barcelone**

****

Tino faisait faire un tour à ses rennes pour leur permettre de se détendre. Voyager autant les fatiguait. Une marche dans l'eau salée leur ferait du bien.

Berwald suivait comme d'habitude en silence. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière à cause du trio infernal.

Tino les entendait encore crier dans leurs langues respectives des choses comme : « Baise-moi ! », « Encore plus fort, putain ! », « Défonce-moi ! » et autres joyeusetés bestiales.

Encore endormi, Berwald était encore sous le choc d'apprendre que les membres du trio étaient devenus des sex friends.

Tino attacha ses animaux, puis il proposa un bain à Berwald en tenue d'Adam.

La méditerranée, en cette saison, n'était pas tellement froide pour des scandinaves.

Après quelques éclaboussures et une brève immersion, ils se mirent sur le sable chaud de la plage à l'abri du vent.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Berwald qui débuta les caresses. Tino jeta un œil aux alentours pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cette heure matinale. Il se laissa embrasser, alors que Berwald le préparait sommairement. Comme le vent portait, il essaya d'être le plus silencieux possible alors qu'il s'unissait à l'homme de sa vie à des kilomètres de chez eux.

* * *

**Titre : Farce danoise**

****  


« On va se trouver un coin tranquille !

\- P'quoi ?, fit piteusement Berwald en cachant son intimité.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont préféré t'enlever ton costume de lutin plutôt que le mien de Père Noël. Peut-être un reste de morale ! »

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement dans la neige jusqu'à une cabane. Tino était en colère qu'on ait agressé son compagnon. Les nations ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour leur rendre la vie impossible durant les fêtes. Il était sûr que c'était cet idiot de Danemark. Cette fois-ci, Matthias avait réussi le miracle d'entraîner Lukas dans ses frasques. Mauvais, tout ça !

« J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac. »

Tino prévoyait toute catastrophe éventuelle.

Berwald souffla un bon coup, une fois qu'il fut hors de vue. Les familles avaient évidemment déguerpi dès que le lutin s'était retrouvé à poil. Matthias, espèce de cinglé !

Tino embrassa son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Même dans cette situation, il se retrouvait à nouveau excité. Est-ce que Lukas aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le rendre aussi chaud lapin ? Quand même pas…

Il se retrouva vite à chauffer Berwald pour faire l'amour à nouveau.

* * *

**Titre : Pas d'oubli cette année !**

****

Tino courrait à vive allure dans les rues de Québec, suivi de Berwald.

« Je ne vais pas l'oublier cette année ! »

Il tambourina très fort à la porte de la maison de Canada. La nation fut toute émue de recevoir un cadeau, elle qu'on oubliait tellement de fois.

Bras dessous, bras dessus, Tino et Berwald revinrent ensuite sur leurs pas en savourant le travail accompli.

Tino pensait qu'il s'endormirait comme une souche à cause de la fatigue. Mais non ! Il avait encore envie d'être étreint par Berwald. Son compagnon ne semblait pas dérangé par sa nymphomanie qui s'était subitement déclarée. Il devrait peut-être consulter, parce que, dès qu'il avait un moment de pause, il sautait sur son mari… Il avait peut-être une fausse notion du temps écoulé, tellement il était occupé.

Les mains de Berwald passèrent sensuellement dans son dos, alors qu'il se pressait contre lui. Tino ouvrit les jambes pour qu'ils frottent leurs érections ensemble. La bouche de Berwald parcourait son torse, stimulant ses tétons dans la manœuvre. Il se cambra, en sentant le pénis de son mari proche de son anus.

Berwald le regarda dans les yeux avec amour en s'appropriant son corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mer Méditerranée n'est pas si froide que ça en hiver... Enfin, ce sont des Russes en échange linguistique avec une classe de mon collège qui me l'ont dit. On n'a pas la même échelle de valeur concernant le froid. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient sincères ou s'ils se moquaient de nos préjugés concernant le grand Nord.


	67. PrusseCanada

**Pour la soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème Amérique du Nord et centrale (excepté les USA)**

**Prusse/Canada**

* * *

**Promenade en moto neige**

****   


Matthew se sentait revivre au milieu de ses forêts enneigées, loin des réunions diplomatiques où il était ignoré. Son petit ami Gilbert épousait son corps, alors qu'il manœuvrait sa moto sur la piste verglacée. La chaleur du Prussien se répandait jusque dans ses os, ce qui rendait cette escapade encore plus agréable.

« C'est dangereux, râla Gilbert en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

\- Relax, man. Le fret, ça me connaît. »

Rien n'égalait l'adrénaline pour chauffer son chum. La descente suivante se révèlerait extraordinaire pour renforcer cette barre contre ses fesses. Gilbert cria de joie durant toute cette glissade contrôlée jusqu'au plat.

Matthew riait toujours, quand il maîtrisa le dérapage de l'engin. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il se retrouve renversé sur la neige par son copain.

« Oh, toi ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »

Les mains de Gilbert avaient déjà perdu leurs moufles et s'évertuaient à la défroquer. Matthew se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser puis pour murmurer.

« Il y a une couverture dans le coffre.

\- T'es awesome ! »

Gilbert se dépêcha d'étendre leur protection contre le froid sur le sol. Il attrapa Matthew par le bras, lui roula un patin et tomba avec lui par terre.

* * *

**Terre-neuve**

****   


Gilbert se plaisait à penser que la personnalité de Matthew ne s'affirmait qu'en pleine nature. En réunion, il n'était entendu que lorsqu'il s'agissait de préservation de la planète. Pas étonnant.

« Gil ! »

Le Prussien releva la tête pour apercevoir Matthew et, derrière lui, une vallée magnifique abritant un lac qui resplendissait au soleil.

Il savait se mettre en valeur le Canadien, grâce à ses terres, quand il le souhaitait vraiment.

Gilbert rattrapa son souffle perturbé par la marche et embrassa Matthew. Sa langue franchit les lèvres adverses pour s'enrouler avec son homologue. Matthew s'accrocha à sa veste et inclina son visage pour approfondir l'échange.

Gilbert caressa Matthew par-dessus les vêtements. Le seul inconvénient des environs demeurait les températures fraîches et la couche de tissus en résultant.

Matthew passa ses doigts chauds sur le ventre de Gilbert puis les descendit sur les hanches.

« On pourrait être vu. »

Sa timidité le rendait toujours aussi adorable. Gilbert plongea sa bouche dans le cou délicat de Matthew pour le faire craquer. Il s'enorgueillit de connaître tous ses faibles. Matthew frémit entre ses bras. Ses yeux améthyste se teintèrent de désir. Son bassin se pressa délicieusement contre le sien. Parfait.

* * *

**La marche**

****   


Gilbert ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif quand il pénétra dans le château de glace.

Matthew lui fit signe de se taire.

Le lustre délicat taillé dans le matériau froid avait remué et tintinnabulé dangereusement dans les airs.

Gilbert se croyait dans une vieille légende du Nord. Cet environnement, seulement constitué de matière translucide, prenait un aspect assez féérique dans cet éclairage bleuté.

« On est les seuls visiteurs », murmura sérieusement Matthew, assis sur l'une des marches d'eau congelée.

Les joues du Canadien rosirent sous le sous-entendu non désiré. Saisissant sa chance, Gilbert s'approcha de lui pour l'exciter. Sa main trouva rapidement un renflement intéressant dans le pantalon de son compagnon. Après avoir embrassé passionnément Matthew, Gilbert dirigea sa bouche vers un endroit beaucoup plus sensible de son anatomie.

Matthew poussa un gémissement quand Gilbert téta le bout de son pénis. Immédiatement, Gilbert mit un doigt sur les lèvres du Canadien et s'arrêta, frustrant son amant.

« Chut », lui dit-il, joueur.

Les yeux de Matthew pétillèrent d'amusement, lorsque Gilbert reprit la fellation. L'albinos le faisait languir, dès que celui-ci devenait bruyant dans ce lieu silencieux, puis craquer de concupiscence en accélérant le rythme de ses succions autour de sa verge.

Les fesses de Matthew s'imprimèrent dans la marche.


	68. FrUK

**France/Angleterre**

**Tentative d'évasion**

****   


Angleterre, les récifs, la barque. Dangereuse combinaison.

Arthur, la plage, les chaînes. Sois positif et intrépide.

Francis se leva dans l'embarcation, agaçant Arthur.

« Un prisonnier se tient tranquille », cria le pirate en train de ramer.

Détail important, Francis avait le contrôle sur les fers. Entravé, certes, mais ingénieux, Francis se libèrerait du joug de son oppresseur et lui donnerait une bonne leçon au passage.

Il s'avança vers Arthur qui se méfiait de lui comme de la peste.

L'Anglais sourit victorieusement. Merde. Arthur orienta l'esquif de sorte à déséquilibrer son ennemi et produisit une sorte de son désapprobateur. Leur nacelle tangua un moment, avant que Francis, les jambes tremblantes, ne se décide à se rasseoir.

« Good.

\- Tu ne sais pas nager !

\- Tu couleras à pic avec le poids de l'acier.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Tu ne vas pas me détester longtemps, sweetie ! »

Francis frissonna devant le regard libidineux d'Arthur. Le souvenir des mains pâles sur sa peau l'émoustilla plus que de raison. Ne parlons même pas de cette bouche insolente à clore avec des baisers. Sitôt à terre, Arthur ne se contenterait plus de brefs attouchements et Francis n'en était pas dérangé.

**Triangle des bermudes**

****   


« J'estime, en tant que nation prisonnière, avoir le droit…

\- You stupid frog !

\- … de refuser une destination dangereuse. Le triangle des Bermudes. Arthur ! Tu peux mettre ta vie en péril… Non ! Je te l'interdis ! Réfléchis. Putain !

\- Antonio nous poursuit !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour foncer toute voile dehors vers le danger !

\- Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a que des crédules et des dégonflés dans ta famille. »

Francis comprit alors qu'Arthur bluffait pour semer Antonio. Il détesta cette insulte, parce qu'elle possédait un fond de vérité sur sa naïveté.

« Tu m'interdis l'imprudence, sweetie. Comme c'est intéressant. »

Maudite Angleterre. Arthur s'était déjà penché sur lui avec un sourire conquérant.

Arthur irradiait à présent d'un tel charisme qu'il devenait difficile de résister à ses avances.

« Je t'aime. »

Francis paniqua. Il confiait ses sentiments en réponse à une provocation. Il avait toujours eu peur de dire ce secret à son pire ennemi, même si celui-ci l'étouffait.

Il eut une grande impression de vulnérabilité, comme s'il venait de rendre les armes devant un être impitoyable.

Son corps eut un violent tremblement.

Arthur l'embrassa amoureusement, ce qui le rassura momentanément.


	69. Chapter 69

**Temps de baignade**

**America/Biélorussie**

****   


« Je ne pensais pas que ce voyage en Alaska serait aussi enrichissant », sourit Ivan au comble du bonheur.

America nageait près d'un iceberg et s'arrêtait parfois pour lui adresser de grands signes.

« Cet imbécile va perdre connaissance. Le monde connaîtra enfin la paix et l'avènement de la Russie. Général Winter vaincra. »

Ivan lâcha un intense soupir de satisfaction.

Natalya serra les dents. Cet idiot américain ne l'écouterait même pas si elle lui hurlait de revenir. Le quart d'heure qui suivit lui parut interminable. Elle le détestait pour lui créer autant de frayeurs.

Évidemment, Alfred se pavana devant Ivan en maillot de bain. Il avait la chair de poule. Malheureusement, son frère ne sembla pas le remarquer et prit ce temps de baignade glacée comme un défi personnel.

Une fois, Ivan évoluant dans l'eau, Alfred se réfugia dans la serviette qu'elle avait dépliée.

« Réchauffe-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis trop occupée à surveiller mon autre couillon attitré.

\- J'espère que tout est encore en état de marche. »

Les yeux de Natalya devinrent glaciaux.

« Je suis désolée, chérie, mais tu ne me fais aucun effet. »

Natalya mit prudemment la main dans le caleçon d'Alfred. Il lui racontait n'importe quoi, cet abruti.


	70. Trèfle dans les champs d'Hetalia - GerIta

« Doitsu, hurla Feliciano en plein milieu du champ.

-          Te voilà, Hetalia ! Reviens faire tes exercices ! »

L’Italien ne s’enfuit pas et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers lui. Ludwig avait perdu l’après-midi à le chercher dans les herbes hautes. Il n’en dirait rien à son grand frère, car il désirait éviter la honte totale à la prochaine rencontre internationale.

Essoufflé, Feliciano l’encercla de ses bras et réussit à les faire tomber. Italie était juste douée pour créer des déséquilibres. Rien à voir avec la force brute.

« J’ai trouvé un trèfle à quatre feuilles, doitsu ! »

Ludwig soupira, retardant le moment de faire la morale à son allié. Feliciano l’embrassa en murmurant que c’était son jour de chance.

Le brun lui enleva sa ceinture, alors qu’il assimilait l’information d’un ébat en pleine nature. Quand l’Italien le débarrassa de son pantalon et s’attaqua à la bosse de son caleçon, Ludwig eut un sursaut de conscience.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-          Ça fait des semaines que j’essaie de t’entraîner loin de tout le monde, je n’en peux plus ! »

Ludwig se tendit sous le plaisir que lui procurait cette main et s’abandonna à son petit ami avec un trèfle dans les cheveux.

 


	71. Nessie - Pays de Galles/Liechtenstein

Cymru pensait avoir trouvé l’endroit idéal où ses frères ainsi que celui de sa copine ne viendraient jamais le déranger.

Snowdonia, son premier parc naturel, l’endroit où même Arthur lui foutait une paix royale.

Le bonheur total !

Lilly avait laissé un mot à son grand-frère pour ne pas l’inquiéter et avait fugué en quelque sorte.

Elle lui sourit, alors qu’il lui enlaçait la taille. Même la vue de ses lacs magnifiques ne le détournait pas d’elle.

Cymru commença à glisser ses doigts sur de la peau découverte et initia des baisers. Ils s’allongèrent sur la couverture et se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements malgré le froid mordant. Il la recouvrait de son corps chaud habitué à ce climat exigeant. Elle gémissait sous ses coups de rein de plus en plus ample. Ils se perdaient dans le plaisir, dans les sentiments et dans la complicité, quand un vent violent courut sur leurs peaux. Lilly détacha son regard de lui et poussa un cri.

Cymru se tourna vers le ciel, pour remarquer la silhouette inimitable de Nessie en pleine sortie pour se sécher les écailles.

Il murmura une incantation pour effacer la mémoire de cette sale pipelette de monstre du Lockness.

 


	72. NyoSorcière - NyoAngleterre/NyoJapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explication sur les noms des personnages en version nyotalia :  
> Entre-temps, j’ai fait un petit tour du côté news du manga. Les prénoms dans cet one-shot ne sont pas officiels, mais ils font partie des prénoms pressentis pour les nyonations d’après les informations que j’ai glanées. Si ça se trouve, ce n’est même pas vrai.  
> Par contre, leur physique est officiel !  
> NyoEngland : Lisa Kirkland  
> NyoJapan : Ponko Honda  
> Donc, oui, j'ai changé les prénoms par rapport à la première version de ce texte.

Sur le pas de la cave, Ponko restait la bouche grande ouverte, choquée par la pratique démoniaque de sa douce moitié.

La Britannique dont la nudité n’était dissimulée que par ses longs cheveux blonds était assise dans un pentacle cerclé et entouré de calices à des endroits stratégiques. Tout ceci aurait suffi à la panoplie de la parfaite sorcière, mais il fallait qu’elle joue avec un crâne humain.

Ponko était au bord de l’asphyxie.

Heureusement, Lisa finit par la remarquer toute rouge et paniquée en haut des escaliers. Elle fit un sort pour sortir du pentacle et venir la rassurer.

« Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point c’est efficace comme moyen de défense, se justifia-t-elle en amenant Ponko dans un environnement plus familier. Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas descendre dans la cave. »

Lisa se lava les mains dans la cuisine, puis enlaça Ponko pour la réconforter. Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la Japonaise, espérant lui soutirer une réaction.

« Hé ! C’est toujours moi ! J’ai toujours fait ça !

-          J’ai peur ! »

Ponko venait de lui faire part d’une émotion forte ! Maintenant, c’était à son tour de flipper devant ce phénomène paranormal !

 


	73. Le large - GerIta UA Anges et démons

Feliciano s’était transformé en sirène pour prendre le large.

Il lui semblait que l’eau le purifiait tandis que l’aventure lui apportait un sentiment de liberté rarement éprouvé.

Le fait de nager, sous son apparence naturelle, lui permettait de ne penser qu’à son corps évoluant dans l’eau.

Quand il se sentit enfin rassasié de faire le vide, il se hissa sur un rocher pour se reposer physiquement.

Feliciano regarda le jour décliner, en ne cessant de penser à revenir avant le noir total et à affronter la réalité.

Ses sentiments se bousculaient à l’intérieur de son cœur. Il avait fait l’amour avec Ludwig pour la première fois. Un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage, alors que le souvenir du plaisir lui revenait par vagues de plus en plus intenses.

Voilà pourquoi il fuyait son petit ami et devait lui revenir avant la nuit tombée.


	74. Croix de bois - Spamano

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. »

Antonio le regarda avec un air suspicieux. Il ne craquerait pas, il ne craquerait pas, il ne craquerait pas !

« Elle était pourave cette putain de commode ! C’est pas une grande perte ! 

-          C’est de ta faute ! J’en suis sûr. »

Lovino n’avait pas détourné le regard parce qu’il était coupable. Non. Il était juste déstabilisé dans son argumentaire pour s’innocenter.

« Mais non ! Putain, tu devais me croire, bastardo, plutôt que ce cadavre de bois à la con ! Pourquoi ? Merde ! Je suis ton mec, pas une planche !

-          J’adore quand tu dis ça, Lovi !

-          Merde ?

-          Que tu es mon mec ! »

Cet idiota se faisait toujours avoir. Et puis, les réconciliations sauvages sur l’oreiller, c’était plutôt sympa.


	75. FrUK Mon petit lapin en chocolat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que les lapins vous feront penser à une marque en particulier... Mais voilà, j'aimais bien l'idée de l'emballage dorée.

Arthur fusilla du regard les lapins en chocolat entourés de papier doré dans les bras de Francis.  
Connaissant l’animal, une blague idiote était en préparation dans son esprit tordu.  
Ce « stupid frog » l’exaspérait avec le surnom soi-disant affectueux dont il n’arrêtait pas de l’affubler.  
Francis posa délicatement les aliments sur la table et déboutonna un bouton puis un deuxième puis un troisième de sa chemise. Il fit passer délicatement un doigt entre ses pectoraux, attirant toute l’attention perverse d’Arthur.  
Il se saisit d’un des lapins et, avec des gestes précautionneux, enleva une grande partie de l’emballage. Il lui fit même un clin d’œil en effeuillant la friandise, comme s’il le débarrassait métaphoriquement de ses vêtements.  
Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, devant autant d’idiotie, mais déglutit difficilement quand Francis croqua directement dans les fesses de l’animal. Son amant avait eu son regard « je vais te manger tout cru ».  
« Mon petit lapin », dit sensuellement Francis.  
Une vague de chaleur s’empara de son ventre.  
Après un sourire victorieux, Francis passa sa langue sur toute la longueur des oreilles du lapin avant de l’engloutir.  
Est-il vraiment nécessaire de décrire le mouvement amorcé avec cette partie phallique du chocolat et de ce qu’il a provoqué ensuite ?


	76. FrUK Les loups dans la bergerie

« Opération loups dans la bergerie. Action !   
\- On pourrait se passer des lunettes de soleil, râla Arthur.  
\- C’est plus classe.  
\- On ne fait rien de classe… Je croyais qu’on devait être discrets. »  
Arthur sourit quand Francis se cassa la gueule sur la racine d’un arbre.  
« Tellement classe », se moqua-t-il de lui.  
Après un coup douloureux sur son épaule, ils s’approchèrent discrètement de la « bergerie », soit la maison d’Allemagne. Ils devaient photographier les « agneaux » Ludwig et Feliciano dans des poses intéressantes pour un photomontage érotique. Le but était de saper l’unité des forces de l’Axe en adressant les photos retouchées à Romano.   
Arthur rejoignit Francis près de la fenêtre de la chambre.  
« À cette heure-ci, ils dorment. »  
Ils tendirent l’oreille et comprirent qu’ils étaient plus partis vers le monde de la luxure plutôt que pour celui des rêves. Francis paraissait choqué :  
« Mais je croyais qu’il ne se passait rien entre eux !  
\- Je jette un coup d’œil pour vérifier ! »  
Arthur prit finalement une série de photos des deux hommes emboîtés passionnément l’un dans l’autre.  
« On repart ! On a tout ce qu’il faut ! »


	77. FrUk The G-day

Francis l’avait invité à un salon novateur à Paris. Paris, ville lumière, Paris... Paris essayait de faire de l’ombre à Londres. Arthur espéra placer une allusion aux JO passés dans sa capitale.  
The G-day. Arthur se félicitait que Francis soit obligé d’angliciser les noms de ses salons.  
Arrivé sur place, Arthur faillit partir derechef se terrer chez lui. No ! Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le rendez-vous des nouveaux mariés !  
« Qu’y a-t-il mon petit lapin ?  
\- I’m not you bloody rabbit ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton piège grotesque.  
\- Allez ! Ce sera une journée follement romantique !  
\- Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi !  
\- Voudrais-tu voir tous les avantages économiques du mariage pour tous ? »  
Espionner le rival consistait en une tactique vitale. Il se laissa entraîner dans le salon pour découvrir le marché autour du mariage complètement masculin. Francis le dragua sans vergogne. Il faillit même s’attendrir quand Francis lui demanda quel genre de bague il préférait.  
Quand ils rentrèrent à l’Élysée, Francis lui sauta quasiment dessus une fois qu’ils furent seuls. En toute honnêteté, cette journée l’avait également excité. Quand son homme lui fit tendrement l’amour, il avait en tête ce qu’aurait pu être leur mariage.


	78. Spamano - Découvrir d'un fil

Romano adorait le premier avril. Il faisait chier son monde sous le prétexte d’être farceur.  
Quand Antonio passa avec son pull rouge avec des taureaux noirs déformés par des erreurs initiales de mailles, Romano eut envie d’atomiser cette terrible erreur du tricotage.  
Romano enrageait à chaque fois qu’Antonio ne mettait pas sa superbe silhouette en valeur.  
Un fil dépassait de l’horreur informe en laine.  
Tactique en vue pour la victoire sur le mauvais goût !  
Romano tira vigoureusement sur le fil et réussi à faire tourner son copain sur lui-même dans la manœuvre. Antonio cria face à cette attaque contre l’un de ses pulls préférés et Romano jura quand le dernier morceau du pull lui résista.  
Romana se saisit d’un ciseau pour gagner contre les coutures des manches.  
« Arrête, ce n’est pas drôle !  
\- Poisson d’avril ! Ne te découvre pas d’un fil ! »  
Ah ! Son homme, torse nu, était tellement plus sexy ! Romano caressa du bout des doigts la peau offerte, savourant la chaleur du regard d’Antonio.  
« Dépêche-toi de te désaper ! Je ne réponds plus de rien pour ce jean atroce. »   
Antonio eut le tact de ne pas froisser les vêtements de l’Italien, avant de le faire crier de plaisir.


	79. FrUk Encore du chocolat

« I’m at home ! »  
Arthur renifla l’air de sa maison, lui trouvant une étrange saveur chocolatée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Francis, assis sur la table du salon et complètement alangui dans le plus simple appareil, lui lança un regard langoureux puis se mit à lécher consciencieusement ses doigts nappés dans du chocolat pour l’attiser.  
« Je vois qu’on s’amuse bien pendant mon absence.  
\- Tu m’as horriblement manqué mon amour. J’ai testé une nouvelle recette. Tu veux la goûter avec moi ? »  
Après cette réplique digne d’un mauvais porno, Francis happa l’un de ses doigts entre ses lèvres qu’il ressortit dans un bruit mouillé. Tout son désir contenu passa dans son regard électrisant et chamboula Arthur. Au moins était-il bon acteur, ce fripon.  
Arthur posa précautionneusement son manteau et sa mallette. Francis se mit plus à l’aise, s’allongea sur la table et releva l’une de ses jambes, ce qui révéla son début d’érection.   
« Je ne savais pas que j’avais droit à un quatre heures en rentrant, dit Arthur en enlevant le reste de ses vêtements.  
\- Surprise ! »  
Arthur trempa ses doigts dans le récipient à côté de Francis, étala le chocolat liquide sur son torse et se mit à le savourer.


	80. FrUk et la scène

« Tu veux prendre la parole peut-être… »  
Allongé sur la scène, Arthur lui tendit le micro branché pour recueillir ses propos. Le punk faisait sa drama-queen, avec une couronne dorée sur ses cheveux blonds terminés par du vert fluo, ses ongles avec du vernis noir, un costume intégral cuir, son ventre nu sur un tatouage tribal et sa ceinture FUCK bien mise en évidence.  
En fait, cette version de lui avait autant de charisme que la version pirate. Avec un changement d’époque, le côté rebelle ressortait subitement avec strass et paillettes.  
« Je te trouve trop stylé.  
\- Content que ça te plaise, chéri. »  
Arthur se releva pour l’embrasser fougueusement. Ses deux jambes vinrent crocheter ses hanches et firent rencontrer leurs bassins échaudés.  
« Baise-moi sur la scène. Les autres n’ont qu’à se faire foutre !  
\- Voudriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ? », demanda poliment Francis, même si les musiciens se faisaient déjà la malle.  
Quand la porte de la salle claqua, Arthur avait déjà fourré sa langue dans sa bouche et sa main dans son pantalon. Francis haleta sous le toucher adroit de son amant. Ses mains tremblaient pour lui enlever son bas de cuir.


	81. Faé/Devil Printemps

Faé tournoya sur elle-même pour déposer des fleurs dans tous les recoins du salon.  
« Les autres sont dans une autre pièce », lui précisa Devil en déployant tous ses charmes devant autant de romantisme.  
Faé lui sourit de manière coquine et ferma les portes de la salle à double tour. L’incube se leva de son canapé avec sensualité, se déplaça avec langueur jusqu’à la fée et posa ses mains chaudes de délice sur son corps frais et délicat.  
« Tu m’as manqué, honey », dit-il avant de lui attraper le lobe de l’oreille entre ses dents.  
Il caressa la chair tendre du ventre et des hanches et laissa traîner ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou. Envoûtée par les artifices sexuels de l’incube, elle combla la distance entre leurs deux corps et fit courir ses mains sur le corps masculin.  
Devil s’empara de sa bouche pour l’enivrer d’envies puis posa ses doigts habiles sur son sexe humide. Il titilla son clitoris en s’abreuvant de ses gémissements et stimula sa vulve. Empressé, il l’allongea par terre par une série de gestes habiles puis s’immisça entre ses jambes. Il savoura pleinement la sensation de son pénis enserré dans la chaude humidité de son vagin en de lents mouvements de hanche.


	82. Danse - Spamano

Romano bavait consciencieusement sur le corps d’Antonio en train de danser.

N’importe qui fantasmerait sur l’espagnol en plein flamenco improvisé à cause de son corps splendide.

Romano avait le droit à une version intime. Torse nu, putain de tablette de chocolat et, sa mère d’épaule carrée, et en short moulant, mazette de cuisses puissantes et sa race de superbes muscles fessiers.

Romano perdait constamment son intérêt pour le rythme de sa guitare, mais la retrouvait dès qu’Antonio se déconcentrait.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le spectacle et son esprit divaguait vers des activités sexuelles.

Avec un tel cul, pourquoi ce bastardo ne se retrouvait-il jamais soumis ?

Non ! Romano n’adorait pas se retrouver coincé entre un mur et un idiota, les jambes relevées et heureux d’être pris comme une bête. Non !

Romano se jura de tenter une tactique d’approche par l’arrière de ce bel éphèbe.

S’il l’épuisait avec sa guitare en le faisant danser jusqu’à épuisement de ses forces viriles à cet idiota ?

Romano augmenta le rythme de la danse tout doucement pour vaincre sa proie.

Une fois cuit par l’activité physique, cet idiota s’allongea par terre. Romano saisit l’occasion de lui sauter dessus. Seulement, il se retrouva avec un bastardo très énergique au-dessus de lui.

Raté.


	83. Danse classique - LietPol

Toris pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en effectuant un ballet classique rien que pour contenter le sadisme d’Ivan.

Ses deux camarades d’infortune souffraient également en enchaînant les mouvements, habillés de collants, de justaucorps et d’affreux tutu blancs.

Puis, tout à coup, dans un moment de folie douce, un danseur masculin parcourut la scène en effectuant une série de pas qui le menèrent jusqu’à Toris.

Toris reconnut son amoureux de longue date Feliks, bien que pour une fois son apparence soit bien plus masculine que la sienne. Feliks lui prit délicatement la main et approcha son visage du sien pour l’embrasser. Son cœur battit la chamade d’être sauvé de l’humiliation par ce moment de grâce et d’amour.

« Ma princesse du lac des cygnes, voguons loin des amateurs de la vodka sur mon poney rose. »

Toris ne put s’empêcher de rire, avant de s’éloigner des planches en suivant les mouvements de Feliks.

Feliks adressa un doigt d’honneur à Ivan. Et ils disparurent dans les coulisses pour s’aimer sans concession. Leur histoire durait depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ce n’était pas un gamin cruel qui allait leur voler des moments de bonheur et de plaisir.


	84. La sieste de la petite - Angel/Devil

Devil pouvait devenir un incube adorable et dénué de toute intention hostilement sexuelle.

Après l’amour, il avait tendance à ressembler à une loque avide de câlins très sages pendant quelque temps.

Mais cet état de faiblesse n’était rien comparé à son attitude face à la conséquence de ses actes luxurieux, sa progéniture en couche-culotte.

Désespérément, Angel le regardait pouponner avec l’enthousiasme débordant d’un papa gâteau.

En fait, Angel se demandait si les incubes possédaient davantage un instinct reproductif incontrôlable que de fortes pulsions charnelles.

Devil gazouillait avec leur fille, lui racontant étonnamment des histoires mignonnes de princes charmants et de belles princesses, tout en lui administrant son biberon.

Angel détestait les périodes où Devil paternait leurs enfants en bas âge. L’ange ne supportait pas d’être exclu. Devil ne s’intéressait plus à lui. Les bébés ne reconnaissaient que le démon comme leur papa étrangement.

Vivement que la petite fasse la sieste.

Angel apprendrait à l’incube à le délaisser. Il le laisserait complètement pantelant après l’avoir contenté physiquement et il pourrait à son tort s’occuper de leur enfant.


	85. Fourbe - WA, FrUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ! J'espère bien pouvoir écrire cette fanfic ! Ah, il faut que je finisse les autres !

« Bonjour ! Je suis votre délégué de promotion, mais également votre professeur de français !

-          Bloody hell !

-          On ne parle pas anglais pendant mon cours, sinon je me verrai dans l’obligation de sévir. »

Ses meilleurs amis avaient l’air partant pour recevoir une punition, mais il les en dissuada d’un simple regard. Maintenant qu’il se retrouvait côté tableau, il comprenait mieux l’enfer qu’il avait fait endurer à ses aînés.

« Comme indiqué sur le panneau d’affichage, j’ai étendu mon influence linguistique et culturelle à travers le monde. N’en déplaise au délégué de la promotion des “poussins”. D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ce cours, Arthur ?

-          J’ai envie de perfectionner mon français pour en comprendre absolument toutes les subtilités. »

Francis déglutit parce que l’Anglais serait certainement son plus jeune, mais également meilleur élève. Arthur avait développé à son égard une obsession malsaine et amoureuse.

« D’ailleurs, j’aimerais vous poser quelques questions après les cours, professeur », minauda l’anglais.

Francis se dit qu’il n’aurait pas dû voir les dessins érotiques du japonais sur le fantasme élève/professeur avant de faire son premier cours.

Ce tacticien anglais avait sûrement demandé à son ami de le pervertir juste avant sa rentrée des classes.

Le fourbe !


	86. Da Vinci Code - GerIta

Feliciano avait demandé à Ludwig de tester sa nouvelle attraction à Rome : le Da Vinci Code. Il l’avait mis en place avec la collaboration de Vatican pour étendre le jeu en profitant de la popularité des romans. Il aimerait étendre les jeux de pistes avec d’autres artistes.

« Rome est déjà envahi de touristes », avait râlé Ludwig.

Quand Ludwig étudiait les tableaux pour découvrir les indices cachés, Feliciano tentait un rapprochement. L’Allemand évitait avec brio de se faire emprisonner le bras, enlacer ou prendre la main en public. Feliciano se cassait plus la tête à se rapprocher de lui que l’Allemand à réunir tous les indices de l’énigme.

Alors qu’ils mangeaient au restaurant, Feliciano fixait intensément la nation allemande, éprouvant autant de désir que de frustration. Il était amoureux depuis des années, sans résultats ! Depuis le temps, il avait envie de lui ravager la bouche, de l’éteindre de toutes ses forces et de sentir ses mains sur son corps.

« Tu veux finir mes pâtes ? »

Feliciano avait envie de hurler tout son désespoir, mais le défi de séduire Ludwig perdrait toute sa saveur.

Il craquerait le code pour atteindre son cœur.


	87. Tirc à l'arc - Angel/Devil/Francis

Angel se concentra, banda son arc et tint en joue sa cible.

« Vas-y ! Plante-lui une flèche longue et effilée dans le fondement !

-          Je ne t’écoute pas Devil.

-          Après, je me ferais un plaisir de la retirer et de la remettre. Tu devrais prendre des flèches à bout rond et les lubrifier, c’est meilleur pour le plaisir.

-          Arrête de dire des idioties.

-          On n’a rien fait depuis des semaines !, trépigna l’incube. De plus, on observe “tentation sur pattes”. »

Il s’agissait de Francis. Bien évidemment.

« J’ai trop envie de son cul serré ! »

Angel sentit l’incube déployer son pouvoir.

« On se calme ! Si tu continues, j’utilise ma capacité à refroidir tes ardeurs. »

Devil boudait enfin, patientant comme il pouvait à côté de lui.

« Si je sortais mon épée, je pourrais l’assommer, l’amener avec nous et…

-          Ne complète pas ta pensée. 

-          Tu as intérêt à assurer au pieu.

-          Si on continue à discuter, il va nous repérer.

-          Il ne capte pas les liens télépathiques malheureusement. »

Devil gonfla ses poumons, prêt à crier, mais Angel lui cloua le bec avec un sort.

Ils étaient là pour espionner Francis, pas pour l’inviter dans leur lit.


	88. Travestissement -LietPol

Énervé, Toris ouvrit sa porte d’entrée à la volée et tomba sur une poitrine masculine enserrée dans un petit haut blanc et délimitée par une veste en fourrure rousse.

Son amoureux s’était encore travesti.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient été bouclés, sa bouche nimbée de gloss et ses yeux maquillés avec soin.

Tous ses soucis envolés, Toris attrapa la main de Feliks pour le mener à l’intérieur.

À cause de l’accoutrement du Polonais, tout son voisinage jasait sur leur couple homosexuel. Feliks n’en avait rien à carrer et Toris ne s’en contrefichait totalement que lorsque son amant se mettait à suçoter sa bouche et qu’il passait ses mains sous sa jupe en cuir rose.

Toris sourit dans le baiser quand il baissa la petite culotte de Feliks jusqu’à l’extrémité de ses bottes et vint prendre en main sa virilité.

Feliks le poussa jusqu’au canapé en lui enlevant sa chemise et en lui déboutonnant son pantalon. Toris faillit tomber à cause de son vêtement coincé au niveau de ses chevilles, mais s’en débarrassa avant d’être allongé au milieu des coussins et du plaid.

Cette jolie blonde, à l’air coquin, le surplombait dans ses vêtements typiquement féminins. La jupe retroussée sur ses hanches dégageait la vue sur ses parties masculines en érection.


	89. NyoFruk

Réserver sa soirée

NyoFrance/NyoAngleterre

 

Un verre de vin à la main, Marianne attendait tranquillement dans le salon de l’entrée sa compagne.

Lisa arriva en trombe suivi d’un noble représentant de son gouvernement.

Le cri outré de sa jolie blonde se bloqua dans sa gorge, en avisant sa presque absence de tenue. Marianne épousseta une poussière inexistante sur la dentelle rose de son soutien-gorge violet. Lisa attrapa la manche de son Roi pour le tirer vers la sortie et refermer précipitamment la porte.

« Ma chérie ! Nous avons enfin toute la soirée de libre, se réjouit Marianne.

-          Tu l’as fait exprès ! »

Marianne se releva dans ses sous-vêtements aguicheurs. Elle marcha en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en direction d’une nation anglaise rougissante.

Contente de son petit effet, Marianne embrassa sa femme sur le bout des lèvres, se retourna pour la faire baver sur ses jambes de rêves et son joli cul rehaussé puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

La corde entre les fesses, une valeur sûre.

« Je n’en peux plus de t’attendre, ma chérie ! »

Sa pose contre le battant de la porte avait tout l’air sortie d’un mauvais porno.

Lisa trottina tout de même jusqu’à elle pour vivre une soirée de rêve.


	90. FrUk

Le lapin blanc

France/Angleterre

« C’est un lapin blanc en pâtisserie pour fêter notre siècle d’entente.

-          Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, par hasard ? 

-          De quoi tu parles mon petit lapin ? »

Le Français avait tenu à ce qu’ils fêtent leur soi-disant anniversaire de complicité diplomatique. Son amant l’avait baratiné pendant des heures pour qu’ils s’empiffrent de crème. Arthur se retint de dire à Francis qu’il était ridicule de souffler les bougies de cette manière en face de lui.

Arthur rit à la pensée de lui acheter un porte-monnaie grenouille bien pansue en représailles.

Francis plongea un doigt dans la crème pour la plonger dans sa bouche en murmurant sensuellement : « mon petit lapin, je veux te manger tout cru ! ».

Maintenant pris au jeu, Arthur déboutonna la chemise de Francis en le regardant tendrement dans les yeux et étala une bonne dose de crème sur son torse.

« J’ai envie de te lécher partout, ma grenouille racoleuse ! »

Francis lui retira son haut et se colla à lui, étalant la substance sucrée.

« Moi aussi ! »


	91. FrUk

Allumeur

PunkAngleterre/France

 

Arthur contemplait son verre d’alcool sans grande conviction. Il ne désirait pas boire comme un trou ce soir. Ses vêtements en cuir et des regards intéressés sur sa personne lui échauffaient les sens.

Il délaissa son verre pour s’élancer sur la piste de danse et trouver une conquête potable. Le feu tapi dans ses reins l’enjoignait à se déhancher plus que de raisons dans cette boîte homosexuelle.

Un homme, aux cheveux blonds et ondulés, se rapprocha progressivement de lui jusqu’à danser avec lui.

En peu de temps, cet inconnu avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour le chauffer convenablement.

Son sourire franc et séducteur, ses yeux bleus brillants, son torse légèrement découvert lui plaisaient bien.

Arthur se fit plus tactile, essayant de faire passer son envie de sexe par le regard. Ils finirent par être collé-serré et à s’embrasser. Le plaisir qu’il ressentait à jouer avec cette langue mutine présageait beaucoup pour la suite.

Seulement, cet allumeur l’abandonna à son triste sort de mec excité dans son pantalon en se tournant vers sa bande de potes en criant victoire. Un pari d’ivrognes !

Arthur attrapa l’inconnu par le col de sa chemise :

« Pas si vite ! Assume tes conneries ! 

-          Avec plaisir ! »


	92. Container

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça fait un moment que des containers servent de logements à des étudiants. Une brillante idée britannique. Après, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut en matière de confort. Évidemment, Francis exagère comme d'habitude.

**France/Angleterre**

Francis profitait du retard exceptionnel d’Arthur à la réunion de l’Union Européenne :  
« Il parque ses étudiants dans des containers de marchandise. Une honte !  
\- D’après le rapport…  
\- C’est une violation des Droits de l’Homme !  
\- Grande gueule pleine de merde, râla Romano.  
\- Je n’ai pas bien entendu, petit frère.  
\- Continue à meubler la réunion en emmerdant l’autre connard, répondit-il diplomatiquement.  
\- Il faudrait envoyer une autre commission…  
\- …pour bien le faire chier, compléta Romano.  
\- Trois fois, ça suffit en matière d’acharnement, statua Ludwig.  
\- Vous avez validé la proposition d’Arthur d’évaluer tous les établissements universitaires.  
\- On ne tape pas sur quelqu’un en particulier. Est-ce que tu aurais peur des résultats de cette enquête ?  
\- Non, dit Francis avec emphase. Je dis simplement qu’on devrait aussi étudier les conditions de vie des étudiants.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour ton pays, tenta Antonio.  
\- Comment ? », s’énerva Francis.  
La porte d’entrée de la réunion s’ouvrit sur un Arthur furieux.  
« Tu peux te les carrer où je pense tes menottes !  
\- On ne veut pas savoir ce que vous avez fait à l’hôtel », réagit immédiatement Ludwig avant que la dispute n’éclate.


	93. Mauvais élèves

**France/Angleterre**

« Je te hais ! », hurla Francis en plein couloir.  
Les adolescents se statufièrent attendant avec appréhension la réaction de l’autre délégué des élèves de l’académie.  
« Heureusement, c’est réciproque, stupid frog. Au prochain conseil de classe, je te fous la honte devant tous les profs.  
\- Sale vicelard !  
\- Je vais t’humilier, te rabaisser plus bas que terre et prendre tellement mon pied que je recommencerais à la première occa… »  
Rome les attrapa tous les deux par le col de leurs chemises.  
« Les enfants ! Interrompez votre parade nuptiale pour qu’on reprenne les cours !  
\- Papa !, s’indigna Francis.  
\- Reposez-moi tout de suite par terre, râla Arthur. Je ne drague pas votre petit sucre d’orge !  
\- J’adore ton sarcasme, Arthur, répondit Rome imperturbable.  
\- Ce surnom prête à confusion.  
\- Tu accuses mon père d’inceste, s’indigna Francis.  
\- Rome t’a transmis son esprit mal tourné !  
\- Tu y as pensé le premier !  
\- Il t’appelle ainsi depuis toujours.  
\- Trois heures de colle ! Ensemble ! », statua Rome.  
Après s’être débarrassé de leur pion, Francis et Arthur s’embrassèrent avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
« Difficile de mettre en colère ton père.  
\- Comme quoi, tout est possible. »


	94. Record de hula hoop

**Espagne/Italie du Sud**

« Je vous préviens…  
\- Pose ça tout de suite, Romano !  
\- …que, tant que vous ne vous bougerez pas votre balai d’enculé…  
\- Arrête ! Fais pas le con !  
\- …pour résoudre cette putain de crise économique de connards endimanchés,…  
\- Romano ! Non !  
\- …je continuerai à faire du hula hoop en direct sur la chaîne parlementaire européenne !  
\- Romanooooooooo !  
\- Ne m’interrompt pas, bastardo ! L’heure est grave ! Je me sacrifie pour la bonne cause. C’est parti, putain ! »  
Romano était donc parti pour battre le record du hula hoop sur une chaîne internationale. Antonio savait que son amoureux craquerait le premier. Son courage était aussi louable que sa naïveté. Il le trouvait adorable avec ces cercles de toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel autour de la taille.  
Une fois qu’il trouva son rythme, Romano balança toutes sortes de dossiers chauds patate qui concernaient surtout l’Allemagne. Il avait encore une dent tenace contre son beau-frère et estimait beaucoup son sérieux et sa réactivité face à une telle menace.  
Ludwig coupa la diffusion.  
« Ouf. J’ai cru que je serais privé de sexe, soupira Antonio.  
\- Tu aurais dû t’acharner au travail pour me récupérer, idiota ! »  
Quel romantique !


	95. Vie commune - Grèce/Turquie

Sadiq avait toujours su que sa relation amoureuse avec Héraklès rencontrerait des obstacles quasi-insurmontables. Ne seraient-ce que leurs différends politiques ou leurs caractères bien trempés.  
Il ne se doutait pas que le pire d’entre tous serait son amour pour ces fichus bestioles au caractère lunatique, armé de griffes, au ventre affamé et véritables amants à puces.  
Sadiq enserrait comme il pouvait la taille de son petit ami au milieu de la multitude de chats affalés sur leur maître incontesté, détenteur des miraculeuses boites de pâtés et autres croquettes.  
Le Turque avait une sainte horreur de tous ses yeux fendus qui l’observaient dans tous ses moments intimes avec Héraklès.  
Il allait exiger qu’aucune bête n’entre dans leur chambre.  
Alors qu’il était plutôt de caractère chaud bouillant, à plaquer ses amants sur la première surface venue, il se laissait intimider par des sales bêtes.  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses… »  
Sadiq ne put que laisser échapper un grognement mécontent.  
« …A tout ce que l’on pourrait faire sans ces maudits chats. »  
Sadiq grimaça. Il avait laissé échapper un mot terriblement négatif. Avec un sourire mutin, Héraklès se tourna vers lui.  
« Je peux les faire partir, si tu prévoies des réjouissances. »

Héraklès avait fait prendre une photographie de lui torse nu. Il avait l’amabilité de lui envoyer afin qu’il n’arrête pas de penser à lui.  
Malheureusement, Héraklès fidèle à lui-même, tenait une sale bestiole dans ses bras au moment de la photo.  
La méchante bête maléfique coupait une grande partie des abdominaux de rêve de son chéri, ne laissant place en fait qu’à du souvenir pour soixante-quinze pour cent de cette partie intéressante de son anatomie.  
Sadiq enrageait qu’un chat vienne encore contrecarrer ses plans parfaits pour profiter pleinement de son amoureux.  
Dire que la dernière fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour se situait en pleine saison d’excitation sexuelle des chats. Quelle nuit atroce à les entendre miauler, se battre et etc…  
Un jour, il craquerait et commettrait une hécatombe dans le rang des chats.  
Avec un cutter, il découpa la photo envoyée par son amoureux pour éliminer l’intrus qui l’empêchait de fantasmer sur son âme sœur.  
Après avoir fait travailler son imagination et sa main droite, Sadiq déposa la photo sur son frigidaire.  
Il inviterait Héraklès très prochainement. Le Grec n’aurait pas intérêt à se plaindre, s’il désirait s’adonner à d’autres activités que la sieste dans leur chambre.


	96. Chapter 96

Sadiq se disputait très souvent avec Héraklès à propos de ses sacs à puces. Ce n’était un secret pour personne, tellement il se plaignait de cette multitude de chats entourant l’homme de sa vie.  
Le Turc était également superstitieux, contrairement à Héraklès. Il avait précisé à son compagnon grec qu’il ne tolèrerait pas un seul chat noir dans son champ de vision.  
Héraklès avait râlé pour la forme, mais avait fini par obtempérer. En vivant avec lui, Sadiq réfrénait sa tendance naturelle à donner des coups de pied aux chats en travers de son chemin. Les chats noirs avaient tout de même de fortes chances de faire des vols planés impressionnants. Pour préserver ces pauvres bêtes de toute brutalité malvenue et gratuite, Héraklès leur donnait à manger bien loin de son lieu de résidence.  
Seulement, Sadiq en croisa un dans l’escalier. Et mauvais présage pour un malheur certain, ce fut lui qui fit un vol plané. De constitution solide, il s’en était vite remis, mais pas assez pour castrer l’animal.  
Il se plaint évidemment à Héraklès en se faisant dorloter par lui.  
Sadiq découvrit qu’Héraklès chassait le mauvais sort avec des mains baladeuses et une érection conséquente pressée contre son dos.


	97. Chapter 97

Faé déploya ses ailes translucides dans la lumière déclinante du soleil. Son corps paré de mille perles d’eau se déplaça avec un déhanché aguicheur jusqu’à Devil confortablement installé sur le canapé.  
Evidemment, Bacchus voyait cette tentative de séduction de son ange attitré envers un autre démon d’un très mauvais œil. Il soupçonnait même Devil d’inciter son ange à la débauche de manière détournée. Bacchus se méfiait beaucoup de l’intelligence et des pouvoirs subtils de Devil, même en présence d’Angel.  
Bacchus se révélait direct dans ses approches, sexuelles ou autres, alors que Devil pouvait provoquer le désir juste avec un sourire de voyou.  
Le démon français détestait perdre sa domination sur les entités spirituelles rien qu’en relâchant son attention sur les manœuvres de l’incube anglais.  
Devil étira agréablement ses lèvres en remarquant son irritation. Il vint lui caresser le bras du bout des doigts déclenchant un désir intense pour sa personne.  
Bacchus décida que l’incube avait cherché à être culbuté devant les autres.  
Au bout du compte, ce sale manipulateur de Devil avait juste trouvé un prétexte pour faire l’amour à plusieurs.


	98. Chapter 98

Antonio avait décidé d’espionner Romano pour connaître sa méthode miraculeuse pour surmonter la crise. Se vantant de son innovation en la matière, l’Italien ne révélait pourtant pas sa brillante idée au monde entier.  
Antonio avait vérifié sur le calendrier de son amant. Il avait marqué RUS (Réunion Utilitaire pour les Services) pour toute l’après-midi.  
« Bande de merdeux ! J’espère que vous utiliserez à bon escient les fonds libérés pour ce jour béni par la chance !  
\- Ne devrait-on pas informer votre jumeau de vos manœuvres ?  
\- Moins il en sait, mieux ce sera ! Au mieux, il va s’insurger contre l’audace de mon idée ; au pire, il le répètera à Allemagne ! Je ne vous fais pas dire à quel point les autres pays de l’Union Européenne seraient mécontents. »  
Profond soupir mental espagnol. Italie du Sud opérait encore dans l’illégalité la plus totale. Il l’écouta attentivement pour le sortir éventuellement d’une très mauvaise passe avec Ludwig.  
« Il s’agit de détournement de fonds !  
\- Non !, hurla Romano. Recevoir des dons gratuits de gagnants de l’Euromillions et autres jeux de hasard du vendredi 13 n’est pas une illégal, si on ne remonte pas jusqu’à vos pots de vins et vos menaces d’émasculation ! »


	99. Chapter 99

Francis tressaillit quand Arthur renversa du sel sur ses blessures ouvertes.  
Le blond serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement. Il s’étonnait encore du plaisir qu’il retirait à se faire maltraiter par son amant brutal et sadique.  
Les pieds et mains attachés par des fers, le corps en sueur et fouetté au sang, il recherchait un peu d’air frais dans la cale sentant le renfermé et le sexe.  
Francis ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Arthur s’était amusé avec ses faiblesses. Il découvrait son penchant masochiste de la plus étrange des manières. Prisonnier, il arrivait à désirer son geôlier impitoyable. Le corsaire avait toujours été attiré par le pirate anglais, mais ne l’avait jamais envisagé de cette façon.  
Les mains calleuses du pirate se posaient avec une douceur amère sur les stries sanglantes de son dos.  
Il aimait ce genre de caresse.  
« Je pourrais te prendre à sec. Là. Maintenant. Et t’en aurais rien à foutre jusqu’à la jouissance. »  
Francis détestait en avoir dévoilé autant sur lui-même à son pire ennemi. S’il l’avait su, il aurait fui leur dernière bataille comme la peste. Pourtant, il le voulait en lui. Maintenant.  
Arthur se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser sagement.


	100. Chapter 100

Arthur et Francis crièrent de surprise à la sortie de la mairie.  
Ils venaient enfin de se marier dans le plus grand secret défense. Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils sous une pluie de riz très fournie ?  
« Bravo ! Papa et mummy !  
\- America !, tempêta Arthur.  
\- Tu nous as mis sur écoute !, se plaint Francis.  
\- Je n’aurais raté pour rien au monde ce moment historique.  
\- Tu feras moins le malin quand ton tour viendra, le menaça Arthur.  
\- On sabotera ton mariage et ta nuit de noces, surenchérit Francis.   
\- Je voulais juste une photo pour la poster sur facebook !, cria America avant de se sauver.  
\- Reviens, fils indigne ! »  
Francis attrapa par le col Arthur. De toute manière, cette photo prise par leur enfant adoptif resterait un très bon souvenir.  
« Aux dernières nouvelles, il court plus vite que toi. J’ai prévu de nombreuses réjouissances pour notre nuit de noces. »  
Francis caressa le bas du dos d’Arthur, embrassa sa joue puis ses lèvres et pressa son corps contre le sien. Ensuite, il murmura quelques détails concernant leur future nuit romantique et retrouva ainsi toute son attention.


End file.
